The Secrets of the Soldiers
by Kourui
Summary: I Never been to good at this. Cross with WK...um well lots of surprises on both sides of the group. love...betrayal...hurt... that's all I'm saying! *Completed*
1. What's Going on?

Author's Note: Listen up people!!!! If you read this before reread it! I changed a bunch of things and if you don't want to be lost on the second chapter that is coming I advise you to read it!   
  
Keiko  
  
The Secrets of the Soldier  
  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
It was nearly ten in the morning and Ken sighed as he swept the floor of the flower shop he works in. He looked outside only to see Youji talking with two girls but if he knew better, which he did Youji was flirting again. Ken sighed once more. This always happens when pretty girls came along, he would go outside and start flirting or when they coming he would do his routing. He had lost count of how many girls Youji had met or romanced. He looked around the empty room. Aya or now Ran had gone to his sister's school around 9:15. She had forgotten her lunch again and he had gone to give it to her. Omi had gone to school and wouldn't be back until lunchtime. He frowned when he looked back at Youji enough was enough. "Youji, will you stop flirting with those girls and come and help me!" Ken yelled from inside the shop. It was no way he was going to do all the work.  
  
Youji sighed and looked at the girls through his glasses with a charming yet regretful smile he said, "Sorry ladies but I have to go now."  
  
One of the girls pouted. "Aw Youji." She whined.   
  
"Its ok Youji, we'll see you again. Bye!" The other one said as she took her friend's hand and ran away giggling.   
  
"Bye Youji! Call me!!" The girl that was being dragged away yelled.  
  
"Of course!" The flirtatious man said as he waved to them. He sighed again and brushed his hair from his face, before stepping into the shop. He saw Ken trying to lift a large plant twice his size and shook his head. He walked over to him deciding to help. "You know, you work too much."  
  
Ken rolled his eyes. "Well someone has too." The brunette said and on the count of three they placed the plant down. "You're always flirting with the girls that passes by, and leave me with all the work what else am I suppose to do?" He asked.   
  
Youji shrugged. "I have to say my hello's." He grinned. "The ladies love me!"   
  
"Yea whatever." Ken rolled his eyes for the second time.   
  
"Ken?" A voice called for the brunette and both men turned around to find a tall woman standing by the door. She had long brown hair that was packed into a single ponytail. Her green eyes rested on Ken as she smiled softly.   
  
"Lita?" Ken whispered while standing up right.   
  
Youji looked at both of them as he staid quiet. 'He's always complaining that I flirt a lot and now I found out he has a girl of his on! What else don't I know? Geez.' He thought to himself as he continued to watch them.   
  
Lita closed the door behind her and walked towards him. "You know you're a hard man to find. I checked your apartment but you weren't there." She said as she stood in front of him. "Aren't you going to say hi?"   
  
Ken was lost in his words. He didn't know what to say. "How?" He asked. The last time he heard from her was the last day she was on earth after the fight with Galaxia. See, he knows who she is, he had always known. "When?"  
  
Lita huffed. "That was a nice hello." She looked at Youji after she noticed him. "Who's this?"  
  
Ken looked at her for a while before the question sunk in. He smiled as he introduced her to his friend. "Lita this is Youji one of my friends. Youji this is my close friend."   
  
Lita nodded towards him. "Nice to meet you."   
  
"Like wise." He replied as he studied her. "So you guys know each other?"   
  
Lita looked at Ken. "Yea, since we were kids." She half lied.   
  
"Youji excuse us for a moment, please." Ken whispered as he continued to stare at the woman in from of him.   
  
"Sure thing. I'll be watering the plants." He said as he walked away from the pair.   
  
Ken grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the table and sat down facing each other. "What happened?" He asked in a whisper. "I thought you were gone?"  
  
Lita smiled. "Well I'm back. Thank Serena for it. We're all here."   
  
"Good, cause I was scared for a while?" He said before he smiled at her.   
  
Lita pouted. "Only for a while? Kenny that hurts, its been almost a year since we've seen each other."   
  
Ken laughed, "You know you're my girl." He said.  
  
Youji looked over at them when he heard Ken laugh. He saw Lita smiling at the brunette before she blushed at the next thing he heard. "So it is true." He whispered before he turned his attention to the plant he was watering only to find the water over flowing. "Damn." He cursed. He quickly stopped the water flowing from the water can and tried to clean up the mess he did.   
  
When Lita looked at Youji she giggled. She watched as the water over flowed and splashed on the floor and as he took a rag and cleaned the mess he made. Ken turned around to look at what Lita was looking at and rolled his eyes. "Youji." He said in disappointment.   
  
Lita looked at ken seriously. "Ken." He called for his attention once she received it she started. "Something is going down tonight at the Juuban park. Amy says its one of our new enemies that staid in hiding. Looks like they finally surfaced."   
  
"Okay." He whispered back as he nodded. "Just be careful I don't want to lose you again. If you need anything you know where to find me."   
  
Lita smiled at him sincerely. "Thank you Ken. You're so sweet."   
  
The door opened and all three persons looked at the visitor who entered the shop. They all smiled when they it was an old lady they knew very well. "Good morning Momoe-san." Ken greeted while Youji nodded at her presence and Lita smiled.   
  
"Good morning. Am I that late? Oh my." She said as she sat on a table with Ken and Lita where flowers laid and began to arrange a bouquet o flowers. "Thank you for opening the store for me."  
  
"Your welcome Momoe-san."   
  
"Is there anything you need?"   
  
"No, thank you Youji," She said. "You're too kind."  
  
"Hello, Yamaguchi-san." Lita greeted.   
  
"Lita it's nice to see you again. I was worried when I lost sight of you after a while. Where have you been?" The old lady asked as she looked at her neighbor.   
  
Lita smiled at her. "I had to go somewhere. Sorry if I scared you."  
  
"Don't worry about it." She spoke at she continued to arrange the flowers.   
  
The door opened again and they turned to see who it was. This time it was Ran. He nodded at them before he continued the work he had left for his two teammates or Ken if he knew better.   
  
"How's Aya?" Ken asked as he helped Yamaguchi with the bouquets.   
  
"She's fine, she's says hi." Was all that Ran spoke.   
  
"Nice to know." Youji said.   
  
Lita suddenly stood up gaining Ken and Youji's attention. She smiled at Ken before saying. "I have to get going Ken. It was nice to talk to you again. See ya around." She turned to leave.   
  
"Lita remember what I said." Ken yelled before Lita left the store. "Okay back to work." He whispered.   
  
  
~*~  
  
Lita walked down the streets staring at the peace around her. She never thought that they would actually achieve this. She frowned at the thought of what was going to happen tonight. She hoped it was nothing serious. She liked it like this and she will keep it like this even if it mean her death but the thought of Ken crossed her mind. It wouldn't be faire for him, but he would understand. He is a warrior. She smiled at the thought. 'Yes a soldier with many secrets, just like me.'  
  
Her mind went to the tall blonde that she met in the shop. If she remembered correctly his name was Youji. He was quite handsome but something pulled her back every time she looked into his eyes. After an hour of walking she entered her apartment building. She quickly went to her room and locked the door behind her. She placed her back on a couch and walked to her room as she took off her shoes. She fell on her bed tired and closed her eyes. 'I better rest before we go.' She thought before she fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Raye." Serena called out as she looked around the temple for the priestess. She sighed when she found her behind the temple looking at the cherry blossom with great interest. "Raye come on its time." She whispered   
  
The raven beauty staid silent as she watched. She loved to look at the tree at night it was very soothing for her. She sighed when she heard Serena call her again. "I heard you Serena." She whispered. "I heard you."  
  
Serena frowned worried. She didn't expect the way Raye acted right now. Every time she would do it, it meant she probably wanted to be alone or something was wrong. "Raye is something wrong?"  
  
"When will it end Serena?" She whispered as she looked over her shoulder to look at her friend.   
  
Serena was taken back at the question. She tried to put on a smile for her friend. "Today." She whispered not knowing how wrong she was. "It will end all tonight. All the fighting will stop."  
  
"You're just saying that to cheer me up." Raye frowned as she turned to look at her. She smiled. "Thank you, now lets go kick some nega-trash butts!" She said.  
  
"That's the spirit Raye." Serena smiled brightly. "Amy and Mina are waiting in the front and Lita will soon come."  
  
"Then lets go."   
  
By the time both girls arrived to the others view Lita was standing by Mina. She smiled at both girls. "Lets get this show on the road!"   
  
Serena nodded as she raised her broach up. "Transform! Moon eternal power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"   
  
With bright colorful lights the soldiers of the moon replaced the five teen. With a nod from their leader they moved out.   
  
~*~  
  
Ken looked at the clock on the wall of the kitty in the House. It was passed 9 at night and he was really worried about Lita. He hoped she was all right. "Lita be safe." He whispered.   
  
~*~  
  
The sailor scout looked around Juuban Park for negative energy as they walked around. Mercury had pulled out her mini computer typing away. Her computer read that the park was empty but there were still signs of nega power.   
  
"Did you find anything yet Merc?" Venus asked as she kept her guards up.   
  
"Not yet." The blue hair warrior spoke as she continued to face her computer.  
  
"Try to hurry up please." Mars said as she shivered. She could feel the evil get stronger.  
  
"I'm coming." Mercury whispered as she tried to hurry up.   
  
"Don't you guys know how to die?" A voice boomed scaring the five girls.   
  
"How many times do you have to die before you get a clue?" Another voice asked while the other voice giggled surrounding the scouts.   
  
"What's going on?" Sailor Moon asked as she took a step back, fearing for the worst. "Who's there?" She shouted.   
  
"There are two of them!" mercury announced as she quickly typed while Jupiter watched her back. Her computer beeped and her head snapped up. "And they are coming this way," She yelled in surprised when her computer suddenly shattered.   
  
"Mercury!" The others yelled as they went to her. They heard the laughter of there enemies and frowned angrily.  
  
Sailor moon looked around angrily as she yelled. "Show your faces you cowards!!!" She screamed.   
  
"I would be careful if I were you, princess." A tall woman with black hair and very pale skin appeared in front of them. Her eyes looked just like a feline but what really surprised them was that she had no mouth but when she talks they could hear everything she could say. She giggled when she saw their surprised faces.  
  
"What the hell?" Venus whispered as she looked at the woman surprised.   
  
"Don't look too surprised soldiers of the white moon." She laughed.   
  
"How can she do that?" Venus asked incredulous.  
  
"It doesn't matter Venus, lets just get her out of our way." Jupiter spoke, as she looked at the woman fearless.   
  
"Don't be too bold Jupiter." Another voice said. "You know what they say about bold people don't you?"  
  
They all turned around to face that was talking to them. Jupiter frowned. "Why don't you enlighten me?"  
  
The woman laughed. "They are the first to go." The woman was normal except for her skin and hair. Her skin was a solid blue color while her hair seemed to be made from the wind.   
  
"We knew you would come if we give out a little energy." The first one said. "This is a warning sailors. The worst is yet to come."   
  
"Tell us your names." Mars commanded.   
  
"That is not necessary." The blue skinned woman said  
  
Jupiter grinned. "Oh but it is. You see,"  
  
"We like to know our opponents names." Venus continued  
  
"So, We know what to call you when we destroy you." Mars finished off.   
  
The two women laughed. "That's funny but you see it's the other way around." The one with the blue skin spoke.   
  
"My name is Malik." The one with no mouth said.   
  
"And mine is Stormist." She said.  
  
"Be prepared sailors! If you don't you'll regret it!" Malik spoke with amusement before they both disappeared.   
  
"Come on guys lets go." Sailor Moon said as she sighed. "We have to discuss about this at the temple."  
  
"Sailor moon, I think we should get some rest first." Mercury suggested.   
  
"She's right Sailor moon." Jupiter agreed. "We can talk about it tomorrow morning."   
  
"That's fine with me." Venus, Mars and Moon said at the same time.   
  
Later at night Lita fell to her bed as she sighed heavily. "Another enemy." She whispered. She turned to face the phone by her bedside and thought of something before she grabbed the receiver and pushed some buttons. She listened to the tone of the bell before she could hear a voice. "Ken its me Lita." She whispered. "Sorry I woke you up, but I need to talk."  



	2. The Schwartz’s Appearance

Author's note: Please reread the first chapter before this one. I changed alot in it. So if you don't want to be confused please read it.   
  
Keiko  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Schwartz's appearance   
  
Lita woke up late the next day. She lay on her bed as she stared at the ceiling. She sighed before she turned to her left side facing the window in her room. "Should I tell the others? But they don't even know him." She whispered. 'What to do?' She asked herself. Sighing once more before rolling on her stomach and thought of her conversation she had last night.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Ken its me Lita." She whispered. "Sorry I woke you up, but I need to talk."  
  
"What is it Lita? Did something go wrong?" Ken's voice was heard. He sounded worried.  
  
Lita smiled. "No, nothing went wrong." She shook her head. "Look, we saw our new enemy and I have to say it freak me out."  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
Lita sighed, "Okay this is what happened," She began to tell what happened. It took her a while to finish it, because she wanted him to know exactly what happened. "And then they left. They don't look anything like the others we face and I don't know what to do or what it means."  
  
"Hmph." He said silently. "Maybe, they are minions of another person." He suggested.  
  
"I don't think so Ken. Stormist seemed to be the leader of the two. I don't think there's anyone higher." Lita said with a frown.  
  
"Look, I think you should get everyone together and talk about it. You shouldn't take it easy, just because you guys won all your battles don't mean anything. You said it before that it freaked you out so don't take the advice they gave you lightly, prepare yourself Lita. You and Raye are the best fighters, right? Then train all of them to be as good as you two."  
  
"It's easier said than done, Ken." She sighed. "Look, its late I'll come over the shop tomorrow after the meeting and tell you all about it. Is that ok?"  
  
"Um," Ken paused. "Yea but I might not see you for a while because it's my day to deliver."  
  
"Ok, I'll wait for you." She said. "Good night."  
  
"Good night Lita. Oh and if Youji comes on to you tell me. Bye!" Before Lita could ask him what he meant it was too late. She sighed exasperated before falling on her bed and falling asleep.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Lita sighed as she looked at the ceiling once more. "One day." She whispered. "One day they will know about him." She turned to look at the time and gasped. "Oh no I'm late!" She shot up from bed and rushed to the shower. In a little while she was out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is she?" Raye asked as she paced her room. "Lita's never late. Serena yes, but Lita?"  
  
"Do you think something happened to her?" Mina asked as she and Amy tried to keep Serena from saying anything to Raye.  
  
"No, I'm right here! Sorry I'm late guys!" the brunette huffed as she ran up the stares and cease running in front of them breathing hard. "I need to get back in shape."  
  
"Where have you been!?" Raye asked annoyed and slightly worried.  
  
Lita smiled sheepishly. "In bed." She shrugged.  
  
Mina and Serena giggled while Raye frowned deeply. Amy cleared her throat before Raye said anything else to Lita and getting their attention. "Lets get started on the meeting ok?"  
  
"But where are Luna and Artemis?" Mina asked as she frowned anxious. She had told Artemis about the meeting they were having and he said he would be there.  
  
"I don't know but after I told Luna we were having a meeting I didn't see her again." Serena whispered concerned. "I hope nothing happened to them."  
  
"Luna and Artemis are smart. Don't worry about them." Raye said. "They always land on their feet."  
  
"Yea." Lita said as she smiled at both blondes reassuringly.  
  
Serena smiled as she agreed with her friends. "You guys are right. Now lets beginning with the meeting." She spoke wisely. "What are we going to do with our new threat?"  
  
Lita stepped up. "I'm glade you brought that up Serena." She spoke as all amusement gone from her features. "I think Raye and I should train you three in hand to hand comeback and martial arts. We can't afford to not take the warnings they give us seriously. We'll not only train with our powers but physically. I want everyone to know how to fight without using his or her powers it may our only way to survive in this. You must have notice the deference in our previous enemy from our last. They look dangerous. That's why I think we should train like I said." She paused. "We can meet here every other day and spend a good three hours plus more or we come here everyday."  
  
"Lita's right we shouldn't take this lightly. We never faced anything like this before and I don't think the evil is anything familiar. I will teach Amy and Mina. You two already know the basics but Serena you need more time than they do." Raye spoke as she looked at the blonde.  
  
"Don't worry I'll teach you both techniques." Lita offered.  
  
"We need to keep an eye on everything we do. We can't trust anyone until we know who exactly is our enemy. They might have a leader."  
  
"I don't think so Mina." Lita cut of the blonde. "Stormist seems in charge of things. I don't think they have anyone higher than them but they might have partners."  
  
Amy nodded. "From what I read on my computer before it was destroyed, those two are very powerful more powerful than any of the other enemy we defeated we may need help on this one."  
  
"But from who?" Raye spoke. "It's not like they're superheroes in every corner of Japan."  
  
Serena sighed. "This might be our final battle we would ever face. Whatever happens is for the best. Right now we shouldn't be concentrating on the present. We will train, but on our powers as well. We will meet everyday at two o'clock. If you can't make it one day contact someone and tell them. Is there anything to discuss?" She looked around. When she received nothing she smiled. "Good the meeting is over. I have to go baby-sit Sammy." She frowned. "Mom wants me too it's not like he can't take care of himself." She rolled her eyes as she stood up.  
  
"I have a class." Amy said as she stood up as well.  
  
All the girls turned to look at her. "Amy!!!" They yelled in union. "You don't need any extra school."  
  
"In fact you're done with school we all are!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Its actually a training for student's who want to be a doctor. I don't believe we are done. There is such a thing as university." Amy explained as she blushed. "I'm going to be late" She put on her shoes and left.  
  
Serena and Mina frowned at what Amy had said about University and Lita and Raye laughed at their faces. They had finished high school a month a go and were heading to a University. Mina and Serena had made it clear that they didn't want to be reminded of school until it was a week till school started.  
  
"Mom will kill me if I'm late so see ya." She waved at them and left after putting her shoes on.  
  
Lita looked at Mina. "So what are you doing?"  
  
The blonde shrugged, "I really don't have anything planed until later tonight."  
  
"You can help me clean and sell charms if you want. I need the extra help." The priestess offered. "Grandpa went with Chad to the train station to see him off. He had decided to go see his family. Grandpa is taking it easy lately. I'm left with all the work."  
  
"Were are you going in the night?" Lita asked curious.  
  
"Uh you don't think that's a good idea Raye. You know I'm bad with cleaning." Mina spoke as she grew a sweat drop on the side of her head. "I'm going to a party down town. Every teen is like invited. One of my old friends in my late school told me about it." She beamed.  
  
"But you're great at selling charms and I'm really going to need help in the evening. Afterwards we can go together." Raye pleaded.  
  
"Yea I'd love to go there. I heard it's going to be fun." Lita agreed. "We'll meet here at nine sharp ok?"  
  
"That's cool!" Mina said excitedly. "I wanted someone to come with me. I'll help Raye But only in selling charms."  
  
Raye nodded.  
  
"It's settled." Lita said as she stood up. "We'll meet here. I have to go."  
  
Raye and Mina watched as she walked down the stairs of the temple. "Where does she always go?" Mina asked curious.  
  
The priestess shrugged as she continued to watch where her friend once stood. "Beats me, but something tells me she's hiding something." She whispered but loud enough to be heard by Mina who was about to turn away. She narrowed her eyes as she ignored the stare from the blonde woman by her side. 'But what?'  
  
~*~  
  
The door to the Kitty in the house opened as a tall man came in. He smiled when he saw Omi behind the cash register. Omi was the youngest of the group and the most intelligent. The man greeted him as he took off his glasses. "Yo Omi."  
  
Omi smiled at him. "Youji-kun." He called to the taller man.  
  
"Shouldn't you bee at school Omi?" He looked around and noticed everyone was missing he looked back at Omi questionally.  
  
"Aya-chan wanted to go out so Ran-kun took her to the park and else where." He explained as he counted the money from yesterday sells. He smiled when he checked the paper on the counter to see that they had sold the exact flowers they were planning too.  
  
Youji grinned as he sat on a chair facing Omi and crossed his legs. "Anything for his sister. You know sometimes I wonder if Aya wasn't related to Ran he would go for her. I mean he does do a lot of things for her."  
  
Omi looked at him strangely. "A brother should do that for a sister Youji." He quickly spoke again as he saw Youji about to comment. "Its Ken turn to deliver."  
  
"You change subjects to quickly Omi." Youji stated. He paused when a thought came to him. Something wasn't right with Ken. He always knew Ken had secrets and he had the right to keep them. Hell he didn't tell everyone all his secrets. But he had noticed it had to do with Lita. 'He's definitely hiding something.' Youji was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his name.  
  
"Youji-kun?" Omi called, worried for his friend. Youji had suddenly zoned out on him and it wasn't like him, especially in his teasing mode.  
  
Youji looked at Omi and smiled so he wouldn't make the younger man worry so much. "But then again everyone has his or her secrets.' He thought to himself as he pushed his glasses back in place. "I'll take my break now Omi and come back to help."  
  
"Sure thing Youji-kun." Omi said with a smile. "I'll just looking over these utilities I've been pushing back and water the plants later."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you soon." As he stood up the door opened and the chimes rang notifying a customer had arrive. Omi looked in front of him while Youji turned around and saw a woman in jeans and a green tank top. Youji smiled as he recognized her. "So beautiful comes back." He greeted her.  
  
Blushing slightly the woman spoke. "You're quite the forward one Yohji." She spoke as she walked in.  
  
Omi looked at her and blushed slightly himself. The woman must have been at least a yea older than him. She was tall for a woman and her black boots didn't help either. She was gorgeous from her emerald eyes that shined beautifully to her figure. He didn't disagree with Youji this time. When he noticed himself staring for so long he blushed and cleared his throat.  
  
Youji had to hide his grin when he saw Omi's reaction to Lita. "Omi this is Lita." He introduced her to him. "Lita this is Omi one of my closest friends."  
  
Lita smiled at him politely and kindly. "Its nice to meet you Omi-san."  
  
"You too Lita-san." Omi replied with a sincere smile. "Did you want something?"  
  
"Well, yes." She looked around her. "I guess he isn't here yet. I'm looking for Ken. He isn't around is he?" She asked them.  
  
"I'm afraid not Lita-san, he went to deliver things. He'll be back in an hour's time." Omi answered her.  
  
Lita sighed. "He told me yesterday. I thought if I came now he would be here." She looked at them. "Do you mind if I stay here till he came."  
  
"We don't mind." Omi spoke as he sat down and went through the utilities one by one. "Lita-san how do you know him by the way?"  
  
"Please just call me Lita. I'm not much on formalities." The brunette spoke. "Ken and I have known each other for a long time Omi. You can say he's my brother."  
  
"Really?" Youji asked surprised as he looked at the beauty in front of him. "By the way things looked last time I would have guessed you were his girl." He smiled at her.  
  
Lita blushed when he smiled. He was very good looking. "Well, ken likes to tease me by flirting but its just innocent."  
  
"Is it possible to persuade you into brunch today?" He asked her charmingly. Now that he knew for sure Lita and Ken were not a couple he could make his move.  
  
Lita giggled. "It depends on the hunter." She looked at him teasingly before she walked towards the door. "See you later Omi-chan!" She said over her shoulder and looked at Youji when she was standing by the door, "You coming or not?"  
  
Youji grinned as he chuckled. "Now who's the forward one?" He asked as he walked towards her, putting an arm around her shoulder he opened the door for her to get through. He looked at her teasingly yet flirtatiously. Making Lita laugh and blush. She stepped out of the flower shop and when she looked back at him over her shoulder she said. "You."  
  
Youji chuckled. He looked at Omi and smiled at him. "I'll be back soon." And closed the door leaving Omi alone.  
  
Omi sighed. He was alone again. He always hated that feeling with a passion. Ever since he was kidnapped his world went upside down. The family he once knew faded away from him one by one. Tears gathered in his eyes when he remembered Oka. He had and still loves her. The day he found out that they were siblings he was very happy that he a sister that he was close too. But as they were just getting to know each other she was taking away from him just like everything had ever been taking from him. He wouldn't let it happen again. Not again. "Oka." He whispered as he closed his keeping the tears from falling. "I miss you."  
  
~*~  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Serena announced as she ran in the house and took off her shoes. She ran into the kitchen knowing she would be there and prepared her excuse for why she was late. She blinked couple of times when she found the kitchen empty. "Mom?" Frowning she walked towards the living room. "Mom?"  
  
"Save it Serena." Someone said slightly angry and disappointed towards her.  
  
The blonde turned around and saw her brother. "Sammy, I'm so sorry I'm late. Where's mom?" She asked as she smiled.  
  
"Mom left twenty minutes ago Serena. Where were you?"  
  
"She did? Am I in trouble Sammy?" She asked in a low voice not noticing her brother's anger. "Oh I had something important to do."  
  
"Important?" Sammy barely whispered. "More important than taking care of me? You never did like me serena and you never did care." Sammy turned around leaving Serena behind with a shock look on her face.  
  
Serena's surprise transform into a sad look as she looked at where her brother once was. "Sammy."  
  
~*~  
  
"Schuldich." A man yelled as he walked into an apartment. He took off his tie as well as he's coat.  
  
The red headed man of the Schwartz came out of a room to see his leader Crawford walking towards him. "Yea?" He asked as he looked at him. He noticed papers in his hand and a photo of something.  
  
"I need you to find someone." He threw the photo at him as he stopped. Schuldich raised an eyebrow when he saw it was a girl on it. "Find her. Wee need her. Where's Nagi?"  
  
"I'm right here." A calm voice spoke.  
  
Both men turned to the right of Crawford. "Here." He extended his arm to him with the papers in his hand. "I need you to find two groups. Quickly."  
  
"What for?" Schuldich asked as he studies the girl in the photo. She was gorgeous. "And why her?"  
  
"We are going to get the WeiB for good this time. That girl will lead us to them. We have a group on our side." He spoke. "Just do it." He said when he saw Schuldich about to say something. "And find Farfarello I need him." He said as he walked up to his room and closed the door behind him.  
  
The red head looked at the door before he looked back at Nagi who wasn't there anymore. He grinned and shook his head. Nagi always was fond of leaving without anyone noticing. He stared at the picture again before he said, "work time." Stepping back into his room he closed the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Aya-chan where next?" Ran asked as he looked down at his sister.  
  
The younger girl looked up at her brother with a big smile. They were walking down the street of Tokyo and having fun, even Ran. "Can we get some charms?"  
  
Ran nodded; after he had his sister again he was a changed man. Well, almost, He was still cold and mean but it wasn't as bad as it was before. As they walked up the stairs they heard a woman scream angrily. Looking at each other they shrugged and continued to walk. The more the walked up the stairs they saw the back of a head of a raven-haired woman holding a broom.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Raye I can so not do this!" Mina yelled aggravated. She stood up from the ground in the selling charm booth. Picking her kimono from the ground she stomped out and saw Raye looking at her from where she stood with a broom in her hands.  
  
"What is it Mina?" She asked puzzled.  
  
"I'm not selling anything!" Mina spoke. She totally ignored a tall man and a cute girl as they walked up. To Aya and Ran they were both beautiful women. Aya looked at her brother and smiled when he rolled his eyes. "No one is coming and I'm wasting my time. I can be getting ready for the party tonight."  
  
Raye rolled her eyes. "Mina what are you talking about? You don't have time to waste like you say. You're always free."  
  
"Not always! I have plans tonight."  
  
"Fine most of the time." Raye grinned. "Like 95%"  
  
"Raye that's not fair!"  
  
"Um excuse me?" Aya asked as she tried to interrupt the argument. She didn't like it when people fight or argue. Both siblings watched as the girls turned around to look at them. They both looked surprised now that they could see them clearly they were both incredibly beautiful. Ran's voice was caught in his throat when he saw Raye but as usual he moved the thought from his head.  
  
"Yes?" The raven-haired woman asked as he looked at them with eyes that seem to penetrate deep within them. Raye's eyes rested on Ran's for a moment thinking how gorgeous he was until she mentally slapped herself.  
  
"Um we came to buy charms." Aya said, explaining why they were there in the beginning. "Are you selling any?"  
  
"Yes!" The blonde one exclaimed as if to say 'finally people.' She giggled. "Come on I'll show you by the way I'm Mina."  
  
"I'm Aya."  
  
"Aya-chan you go I'll remain here." Ran spoke softly to her. He didn't feel right being in a temple. After all he had done? It just wouldn't feel right.  
  
"Okay Ran! I'll get you one too." She said as she ran to catch up with Mina.  
Booth Raye and Ran watched them go. When they couldn't see them anymore Raye continued sweeping the ground while her mind was somewhere else. 'This guy is major cute but something is off about him.' She thought. 'The way he holds himself. I've seen it before.' She sighed. 'Don't get ahead of yourself Raye he might just be an innocent person. Anyway it's too quiet. I need to break it.'  
  
Ran looked at the younger girl in front of him with amusement as she swept the same place over and over again. He narrowed his eyes when he felt something about her and turned away. "The floor can't get cleaner than that." He whispered  
  
Raye stopped sweeping and on the back of her hair a sweat drop appeared as she noticed what she was doing. Turning around she looked at him but when she looked into his eyes she shivered from what she saw. Cold, sorrow yet happiness all in one. Frowning she looked away and continued sweeping the ground. "Was that your girlfriend?" She asked absent-mindedly. When she realized what she said or how she said it she cursed herself. "I mean is she close to you?" She asked a bit angry, because of the way he looked at her and because of how she made herself sound the first time.   
  
"Yes." Was all he said.   
  
Before Raye could ask him 'to which question' Aya ran down towards him with charms in her hands. "Onii-chan." She grabbed his arm. "Let's go."  
  
Ran nodded as he looked down at her. "We have to go back to the shop." He said as he turned to walk away with Aya still holding his arm. The younger girl looked back to see Raye and mina looking at them. "Bye!"  
  
Mina waved at her as she said, "bye!" while Raye just looked at them with curiosity and suspicion. Once she couldn't see them again she narrowed her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
"So tell me lita," Yohji started as he stared at her. They were in a small café restaurant. He smiled at her good-naturedly. They had finish eating a long time ago and were now just talking. "How exactly do you know Ken? I mean the way you two acted the first time I saw you're pretty face you acted like a couple."  
  
Lita seemed surprised when he asked the question but when he explained the reason why he wanted to know she smiled as a blush crept up her cheeks. "Should I be honored that someone is interested in me?" She teased the man in front of her. "Or are you just scared of Ken?"  
  
This time it was his turn to laugh. "Ken ken? No, I was thinking if you were single or not. If you don't want to talk about it I understand."  
  
"Oh do you?" Lita asked as she raised an eyebrow. She looked at her watch. "Well, I guess I have time to tell you but what I say doesn't reach the ears of others." She looked at him seriously surprising Yohji but quickly nodded. "I'll brief it out to you. We met by my mom and dad. They introduced us. Ken is older than me by a yea."  
  
"So you're 18?" Youji asked   
  
"Hai, I'm 18 Youji." She smiled at him. "When I was eight and he was nine my parents…" She looked down at the table hiding her eyes from his so he wouldn't see the tears in them. "They died. Were split up. When I was old enough to take care of myself I got my own apartment and I started to look for Ken. I found him a year later playing soccer with Kaze. He looked happy so I staid away for a while. But when I heard what happened to the both of them I was so worried." She paused and pushed the tears back. "He disappeared just like that, not even a trace was left of him."  
  
"You two were really close huh?" Youji said with a sympathy smile.   
  
The brunette looked at him with a small smile. "I told you." She crossed her index finger and middle finger to show him how close. "Well, even though he was gone they would have given me notice." She bit her lips as she spoke too much. She noticed Youji's frown when she said that and silently cursed herself. "Well, this time he found me and we staid in contact since then."  
  
Youji looked at her for a while, she had her head bowed down as if not wanting him to see her face. What she said about her getting notice really puzzled him. Only immediate family got notice for something like that. So why would she get a notice? 'Yare, yare Youji-kun she probably meant by his parents would notice her.' He told himself. He smiled at her. "Well, shall we get going Lita?"  
  
"Alright!" She spoke. She wondered what she was doing telling him about Ken and her? And why was she so flirtatious around him? There was something about him that just---just made her do things she never thought she would do.  
  
"Let me just get the bill and we can go back to the shop." He told her as he reached for his wallet. He was surprised when Lita put her hand on his arm his arm stopping him. He looked up at her. "What?"  
  
"Let me please." She whispered. "It's a thanks for taking me out."  
  
Youji grinned. "That's okay Lita." He grabbed her hand with his and moved it away from his. "Besides how can I call myself a gentle man if I let you. A true gentle man always gets the bill."  
  
Lita smirked. "If you insist Youji." She stood up straight leaving her hand under his. She surprised herself by adding. "But I will pay you back."   
  
Youji's surprised looked turned back into his usual cool grin. "I'll be looking forward to it." He winked at her and watched as she blushed. He stood up and stood very close to her.   
  
Lita embarrassed because of their closeness in public lost his gaze and turned around. "Anou…lets go." She quickly said and walked away.  
  
Youji chuckled at her response. 'Lita, huh?'  
  
"Youji you coming?" Lita asked as she stood by the door of the restaurant.   
  
"She's certainly different from the others." He whispered as he looked at her. She was waiting for him to come. Not wanting her to wait any longer he walked towards her. 'Maybe this could work. Maybe.' He escorted her to his car and opened the passenger car door.   
  
As Lita sat in the car she asked. "Do you always wear glasses?" She looked at him as he rested his arms on top of the care door and rested his chin on them while he looked into her eyes. They were a beautiful deep forest green color that shined with amusement and curiosity. He brushed a lock away from her eyes and watched as her cheeks turned slightly pink. He chuckled lightly. "Because I feel like it." He whispered and stood up straight. "Why do you ask?" He asked as he jumped into the driver's seat.   
  
Lita frowned at him. She thought he was going to kiss her. But he only played with her mind. "Because I never saw your eyes before."  
  
"And you were curious?" He asked her with a smug look in his face.   
  
"Yea." She answered shortly. "Why do you always hide your eyes?"  
  
"Lita, you've only known me for two days." He said as he looked at her. "How would you know?"  
  
Lita taking back by his question she looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry." She whispered the apology.  
  
"Don't be." He whispered and stopped a store away from the flower shop. He looked at her for a while and sighed. "Hey its okay. You wanna see Ken or what?" He asked her slightly teasing. When she didn't say a word her frowned and took a pen and a paper he always keeps in his car and wrote something down. "Here." He whispered to her. "Its my number." He told her when she looked at it. "Call me sometime. Now lets go."  
  
Lita nodded and stood out of his car. They both walked in and saw everyone there. Lita smiled when she saw Ken. She silently went behind him and ran her hand through his hair roughing it a little.   
  
The brunette turned around. "Lita!" He looked at the door to see Youji leaving it. 'What was he doing?"   
  
"Sorry I'm late Ken Youji took me to brunch." She explained and looked at him with a smile only for it to disappear when she saw the slight anger on Ken's face. "Ken?"  
  
Ken took Lita's hand and pulled her outside. Everyone watched slightly puzzled at Ken's behavior. They looked at the two brunettes outside and the expression on Lita's face wasn't too pleasant.  
  
"Lita stay away from Youji." Ken warned her.  
  
Lita frowned at him. "Ken what are you talking about? We only ate and it's not like you're my father."  
  
"Yea but I'm your older brother." He shot back.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Give yah time to take in the shock)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know Youji well and I wouldn't warn you if I didn't care, He's a flir…"  
  
"Flirtatious man?" Lita finished for him. "I'm not stupid Ken, I know and I'm big enough to take care of myself."  
  
"I know but,"   
  
"I don't want to hear it Ken. You know where to find me." She said before she turned around and walked away.  
  
"Lita."   
  
~*~  
  
Stormist turned around when she heard footsteps. They were in a cave that she and Malik had chosen for their hide out. She was discussing the plans with Malik for the senshi when they were disrupted by footsteps. When the noise stopped they could both make out four figures in the shadows. "Who are you?" Stormist barked.   
  
"Friends." A deep voice said from the shadows and four men stepped out. "The Schwartz."  
  
"We have no friends humans." Malik sneered as she glared at the men that disturbed them.  
  
Farfarello raised an eyebrow out her as he noticed she had no mouth. 'How could she speak?'  
  
Crawford the one that spoke before smirked. "You do now."  
  
Stormist Glared at him as she stepped forward. "Oh really?" She challenged. When she eyed them she smirked. "We have no time to play with children." She looked over her shoulder at Malik. "Let's go."   
  
"Wait!" Schuldich commanded. "We can help you finding and destroying the senshi."   
  
That caught their ears. Both women turned to look at them curious. "Oh, and what do you want in return?" Malik asked knowing there would be a ccatch.  
  
"The WeiB." Nagi said silently.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3: The Meeting  
  
Raye looked up when she saw Lita walking up the stairs from the corner of her left eye. Raye could see that Lita was ready for the party they were going to by just looking at her. She wore all black. Tight, black pants that looked like leather adorned her long legs, while a tank top, that had only one strap, hung on tight to her upper body. On the edges of shirt were diamond studs that sparkle beautifully as she moved. Her long, brown hair fell off her shoulders like silk chocolate waterfall. For the first time, Raye saw that the brunette wore make up. It wasn't heavy but light. It brought out her best features more. In all, she looked exotically beautiful.   
  
The raven-haired priestess sighed. The look of slight shock on her face disappeared as she smiled. Lita was a beautiful woman, not only does she have the looks but she had the courage most girls don't have and only dream of. She was intelligent, strong, kind and more. The man that she will marry will be a lucky one. Raye's smile broadens when Lita was finally standing next to her. "You made it."   
  
"Of course," Lita replied with a smirk. "had any doubts?"  
  
Raye giggled. "Naw, I knew you wouldn't let us down." She said as she grinned.  
  
Lita's eyes were closed as she laughed. She opened them and stared at Raye. The ebony black haired woman was dressed in a red leather mini skirt that allowed her viewers to glance at her long, firm, shapely legs. A black blouse with no buttons adorned her upper body. It was loose around her chest and tight around her stomach. The long sleeves had slits on them, exposing her arms, and were tide to the wrist. "So, where's Mina?" Lita asked as she finished looking Raye over. She had to admit it; she was gorgeous and ready to have fun. 'But hey, this is Raye we are talking about.' She thought.   
  
"Right here," A very familiar voice spoke, and the two women turned to see the blonde walk up the last stair to the temple and smiled. She wore a short, black skirt that had a small slit on her right side. For the top, she chose to wear was a snug one. A low cut tank top that showed her belly button. On top of that she for a black leather coat. "shall we go?" She asked them while a smirk grew on her face.   
  
~*~  
  
Schuldich whistled as he held the keys to his car in his hands, throwing it up in the air catching it over and over again, in a pleasant manner. Dressed to impress the man looked at himself over again in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction. Grinning, he opened the door to his room and walked out still whistling.   
  
"Where are you going?" A voice suddenly spoke when he passed the sofa in their living room.   
  
Turning around, Schuldich stopped whistling and grinned at his leader, who was facing away from him. He simply brushed his hair back with his hands and turned away. "I'm doing what you told me to do." He spoke with a cool voice as he began to walk away.   
  
"I told you to get the girl, nothing else." Crawford said seriously before Schuldich could walk out.   
  
"I'm surely entitled to have fun Bradly." He spoke with a carefree voice.   
  
At hearing him, Brad scowl even heavier, the grin stayed on the red-head's face as he paused by the now open door, "Eh, I take joy in knowing I annoy you." He laughed as he closed the door behind him.   
  
'Alright, no need to get your undies in a twist, I'll take care of it.' He said as he was in Crawford's mind.  
  
~*~  
Schuldich parked his car quickly when he had arrived to the party. Schuldich didn't get out of his car immediately, instead he took out the picture that held his target and studied her once more. If he were lucky he would find her here. Grinning to himself, he got out of the car with a certain elegance that caught some girls' attentions. Looking, at them he smiled. 'Oh yes. I'm entitled to have fun Bradly.' He thought again.   
  
~*~  
  
Sitting on a table Schuldich had his attention towards the dance floor. A grin played on his lips as he watched a beautiful woman dancing with others around her. He knew he was suppose to be getting this woman over to his 'boss' but something stopped him. As if just watching her was perfect for him. He had lost track of time the minute he had seen her talking to a group of people before heading to the dance floor.   
  
He could tell that this woman was a spirited one, but one thing confused him. He couldn't get into her mind. It was as if she was blocking everyone from her secret. What secret was that? He knew if he didn't get enough information on her or have her with him Crawford would kill him. But then again when did he start caring?   
  
'Schul do you see the girl?' The voice of Nagi was clearly heard in the red head's mind, obviously distracting him from his thoughts.  
  
'Yea, I see her.' He replied.   
  
'Hurry and bring her here Schul before you lose her. Craw...'  
  
'Don't worry I'll bring her.' Schuldich quickly cut in not really wanting to hear about what Crawford wanted. He was doing his part of the job that was good enough for him. 'Nagi did you find anything on those girls?'  
  
'Yes,' came a short reply. 'Hurry and get back and we'll discuss it.'  
  
'Alright.' Schuldich spoke before he cut off the link with Nagi. He turned back his attention back at the woman to see her talking to an ebony-black hair beauty. He watched as they exchanged words before the tall one began to walk away. 'Looks like she's leaving.' He thought as he watch her pull out a cell phone and a piece of paper as she leaned on the counter in front of him. He stood up and walked up to the counter pretending to be interested at something else as he watched her covertly.   
  
Meanwhile, Lita looked up for the tenth time. She felt eyes on her but she didn't know from whom. She had felt them on her since an hour's time. She pretended that it wasn't bothering her and continued to dance with her friends and other people she had been introduced to by Mina. It was amazing to know how many people her blonde friend new. She herself couldn't compete. Then again she wasn't really one to go up to someone and say hi. She looked up to Mina for that. The blonde could make any kind of friends. All one needed to do was put her in someplace like a mall and she would hit it off like that.   
  
A feeling washed over her. Like someone was watching her. Still dancing, she looked up again warily. She sighed frustrated. She couldn't see anyone. 'Who the hell is it?' She asked herself as she scanned the place furtively. Suddenly the feeling was gone. Taking the opportunity she sought out Raye. She found the raven-haired priestess dancing with a group of people she said that were classmates and pulled her aside.   
  
Raye looked at Lita concerned as she felt different emotions running through her friend. "Lita what is it?" She asked in a whisper as she looked up at her.   
  
"Raye you may think I'm weird but I feel someone watching me." She replied. "But I can see who it is."   
  
Raye nodded as she listened to her friend explain when she started feeling the eyes on her. "Do you want to go home? I can get Mina..."  
  
"No that's ok. You two stay. I can get someone to pick me up." She spoke before she turned serious. "Raye be careful."   
  
The priestess nodded before she hugged her tall friend. "You too Lita. When I get home I'll call you to see it you made it safe ok? Stay away from Isolation ok? I'll tell Mina that you went home."  
  
"I will Raye and I'll talk to you later. Gather everyone up tomorrow morning around ten and we'll start training." She spoke in a whisper so no one would hear. "I'll see you later. Bye Raye."   
  
"Bye."   
  
The Brunette walked up to a counter as she took out her phone and a piece of paper. As she dialed the number she felt someone coming to her. Fear and panic struck her but she refused to allow them to surface for everyone to see. From the corner of her eyes she saw a man settle down by her side and watch people around him. Sigh in relief she focused on the call. 'It was nothing. I need to calm down.' She told her self.   
  
"Hello, Youji speaking." A clear and familiar voice spoke.   
  
Lita smiled to herself before she began to talk oblivious from the man next to her. "Youji-kun it's me Lita." When she heard him chuckle she felt her self blush.   
  
Schuldich immediately frowned when he heard the name of his enemy escape the lips of his target. Out of all the people to call why the hell was she calling him?  
  
"Well, looks like beautiful decided to call me." He's flirtatious voice rang. "So what can I do for you?"   
  
"Youji-kun." Lita began. She was starting to feel uncomfortable being next to the man on her left. He was throwing something off. Something she didn't like.   
  
Sensing her uneasiness, Youji lost his smile and frowned worriedly. "Lita are you alright?"   
  
"Youji, can you please pick me up? I'm at this party down town..."  
  
"I know what you're talking about. I'll be right there Lita and don't talk to anyone." Youji warned before he hung up.   
  
Lita sighed as she off her Cell and placed it in her purse before turning around. She spotted Mina who was looking at her worriedly. She guessed Raye had told her. She nodded at her telling her that she was leaving. Mina nodded. Grabbing her back, Mako began to walk outside.   
  
Raye watched as a redhead walk out of the room a few minutes after Lita did and her violet eyes narrowed.   
  
~*~  
  
Lita made sure she had stayed near a group of people as she waited for Youji to come and get her. She still felt eyes on her as she waited. 'Who the hell is this person?' She asked herself as she looked around her. 'What does he or she wants?' She slowly walked away from the building thinking she would get away from the eyes that watched her.   
  
A she saw Youji's car coming into view. She saw her brother, Youji, and Omi. She raised her hand up to get their attention and as she did, someone from the back grabbed her roughly. She had only a second to scream before a cloth covered her mouth. As she breathed in an aroma from the cloth she began to feel light headed.   
  
Before Lita blacked out, she heard the alarmed voices of her friends' Mina and Raye. As well as, her brother's, Omi's and Youji's voices.  
  
Author's Note: Hello you guys sooo....hehehehe....I know I know...but yea...well anyway, how do you like it? I hope you did. Well tell me what you think of it. And I shall type up the rest. Bye! 


	4. New Allies

Chapter 4: New Allies  
  
Schuldich swore for the twentieth time as he heard the screams of the woman he had brought home. He was feeling almost guilty…almost. Crawford had Farfarello literally give her hell if she refused to say anything. He could tell as he read the mind of his comrade that he was enjoying the screams of the woman in front of him. Schuldich frowned as he closed his eyes. "That sick bastard." He spoke with disgust.  
  
He's thought changed to the woman who had surprisingly caught his attention for more than a minute. In his eyes the woman was beautiful. The way she had been dancing was very…what was the word? Alluring. The way she smiled at the person she danced with…he was envious of him. He wanted…Schuldich quickly stood up forcibly as he cursed at himself. "What the hell is the matter with me?"  
  
"I wonder that myself." A voice spoke.  
  
Schuldich swore. He didn't really wanted to talk to him right now. Walking towards a glass shelf, the red head took a bottle of brandy and a small glass. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
Crawford sighed as he sat on the couch the red head had just been sitting on. He watched as the man in front of him swallowed the alcohol like water. Crawford raised an eyebrow questionably at his comrade but said nothing as he looked away. "The girl isn't speaking. I'm surprised she's lasting this long." He paused and looked at Schuldich. "Did you get anything?"  
  
Knowing what he meant by 'get' Schuldich snorted. "Like hell no. She's blocking me out." He spoke as he turned to face his leader. "You know Bradly, why don't you stop torturing and just ask her?" he asked as he looked at the man in front of him sitting down, not all to seriously. "Maybe, just maybe, she would give you what you damn need." He added.  
  
Crawford frowned and stood up. "You should stop drinking." He said as he took the bottle from the red head. "You'll make a fool of yourself." He whispered before turning away from the glare the red head was throwing him. "And when you're sober, go and see if you can get anything from that woman."  
  
"And what the hell are you going to be doing?" Schuldich spoke as he looked at the back of the man. "Lay on your ass while we do everything?"  
  
Crawford stopped walking and looked over his shoulder, frowning. "Maybe I should but I got work to do." He said before walking away.  
  
~*~  
  
In the central park of Juuban district, a black cat sat under a tree as she looked up at the sky worriedly. The feeling she was sensing in her, gave her no peace of mind and as she looked up at the darken sky she could barely see Jupiter's planet. Before she could see it with no trouble but now she could hardly make out the planet.  
  
Something was happening with the princess of Jupiter. It had always been said that if a planet's light slowly diminished, the princess was in trouble or even dying. Luna sighed as she bowed her head down. She knew the enemy had her, but she never thought it would be Jupiter. She was the strongest of the group. She would have thought Serena or Amy would have gotten taken but not Lita.  
  
'What a fine mess we're in. Someone had taken our strongest warrior and we are so close into battle. Malik and Stormist will attack at any moment. This is not good. We need every…' Luna was thrown out of her thoughts when she felt someone coming towards her. Quickly she looked up and smiled in relief when she saw her partner from Mau. His white fur seems to glow under the moon. "Artemis." She whispered.  
  
The male cat looked at her with such a grave look, her smile vanished from her face. "Luna we are in trouble." He whispered as he looked at his companion and lover. "I checked the control center and what it said chilled me."  
  
Luna frowned worriedly. "Do I want to hear it?" She asked to herself more than to him.  
  
"No," Artemis shook his head, "but you should." The white cat turned to the moon. "Stormist and Malik don't have Jupiter." He whispered. "But the Schwartz do." He turned to face the shocked cat. "Lita is in danger Luna, we have to tell the others everything."  
  
Luna shook her head. "No, we promised Lita we wouldn't."  
  
Artemis frowned. "Luna, Lita is in deep trouble. We have to. WE have to find Persia and Manx. They can help us."  
  
The black cat slowly nodded. At her pace, she walked paced Artemis and as she did her body took a glow. Slowly, with every step, her body grew to the size of a human. Shivering from the sudden gust of wind, she wrapped her arms around her. 'Mau help us. We're about to face the most dangerous enemy.' She thought with slight despair.  
  
She sighed when she felt arms around her, pulling her closer to another body. "Artemis." She whispered.  
  
The pair stood like that in each other's embrace for a long time before they headed out of the park.  
  
~*~  
  
Crawford stepped into a room as he grinned a slight cocky yet evil grin while he looked at two women in front of him. They were both waiting for his arrival while they whispered to each other warily as they both looked at the place they were in.  
  
Adjusting his tie, Crawford stepped forward. "I'm glad you two could make it." He whispered. Quickly gaining their attention.  
  
Stormist frowned. "We are here, what exactly do you have that we want?"  
  
"Information on your enemy." As Crawford spoke, Nagi stepped out of the shadow of the room.  
  
Malik snarled. "We already know everything about those damn girls. Unless, you have their identities you are wasting our time."  
  
"Look, we have a girl that can lead us to what we both want." The tall man spoke as Nagi, his comrade, stood next to him. "But she is refusing to talk."  
  
"What do you need us for then?" Stormist asked suspiciously.  
  
"We need you to distract the WeiB until we have what we need, then…."  
  
"We are not doing your deeds Schwartz." Malik cut in. "We will find the senshi's ourselves." She spoke before she redirected her attention to her partner. "I told you they were a waste of our time." She hissed before disappearing.  
  
Stormist narrowed her eyes before she left, following her partner. "Stay out of our way Schwartz." Her voice rang in the air.  
  
Crawford frowned deeply annoyed at the two women. "Idiots." He whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later after Farfarello was finished with his enjoyment, Schuldich stepping into the room were the woman was kept. The room was dark but it held enough light to see where one is going. It was bare. All the room had, was a bed and a chair.  
  
Schuldich looked around for the girl, who had captured his attention, before his eyes landed on a corner. Where the woman kept herself. He couldn't see all the damage Farfarello had placed on the woman but he knew she was hurting. Walking slowly, Schuldich headed towards the woman. As he reached her, he looked down at her unconscious form. He sighed in guilt as he closed his eyes. Why was this girl affecting him so? Why? He would usually have done all this and more without hesitation or guilt or any kind of emotion but joy. He stared down at her with slight anger. "Because of you I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Who the hell are you? You are not just Lita Kino, I can feel it." He spoke to her as if he was going to get a reply from her.  
  
Sighing, he concentrated on looking into her mind. Maybe with his luck he would be able to break through her barriers, now that she is physically and mentally weak. He started to relax when he saw and image. A small girl stood listening to something on the phone. Her eyes widen in horror and fright before she screamed. A young boy, older than her came running towards her. Suddenly, there was a white light before darkness. Schuldich frowned as he tried to get through the wall she had put up. "Come on let me in." He whispered with annoyance.  
  
After a while he knew he wouldn't be able to penetrate this woman's mind. He opened his eyes and stared down at her. Slowly, Schuldich knelt on his knees and picked up the woman in his arms. "Who are you Lita?" He asked her. "You would rather die than tell us who you are?" He asked the sleeping brunette.  
  
"Don't get attached Schul." Nagi's voice was heard as the younger boy came out of the shadow.  
  
Schuldich continued to stare at Lita, ignoring Nagi.  
  
"Did you hear…?"  
  
"I heard you Nagi." Schuldich spoke as he grinned with amusement. "You don't have to worry about me, you know that." He said as he looked over his shoulder and winked, before looking back at the woman in his arms. " If I want to get anything from her I'll have to make it seem like on her side."  
  
"I see." The brunette whispered before he made his way out. "Don't get _to_ carried away Schul." When Nagi had stepped out of the room he narrowed his eyes. "Who does he think he's fooling?"  
  
~*~  
  
Serena walked across the hall of her house. The words Sammy had said to her before worried her. She didn't think Sammy would take it that seriously. She knew they always argued and all but she never thought that he would say of think something like that. When she had reached his room she stood in front of the door.  
  
What was she going to say to him? Yea, like she could go up to him and say, 'hey Sammy, the reason why I'm always gone and stuff is because I'm Sailor moon and my friends are the sailor senshi and we fight the evil on this planet. He would think I'm crazy.' She frowned as she thought of different ways in telling him that she was sorry and loved him. 'Sammy, I'm sorry please forgive me? No that won't do.' She shook her head. 'Sammy get over it? No, that's too harsh.' She sighed, not knowing what to do. She hated this. This was the one part she hated in being a warrior. She envied Lita for that. She didn't need to make up lies to tell her family, when she had to leave to fight or when coming back.  
  
Serena sighed. 'I should tell him the truth but I don't want him getting hurt.' She thought as she looked at the door. Serena a closed her eyes as she remembered his words. 'More important than taking care of me? You never did like me Serena and you never did care.' The way he had looked at her when he said that hurt her badly. Narrowing her eyes, she had made up her mind. She would tell him the truth. She just hoped he wouldn't be dragging too much.  
  
She reached for the doorknob and pushed the door open. "Sammy…" She said as she looked inside of her brother's room and locked gaze with him. "I need to talk to you." She whispered before closing the door behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
Persia looked up when he heard his door open and gazed at Manx who came in with two people behind her. "They said they wanted to see you."  
  
A tall man with long white, with a hint of silver, hair stepped up to him. "My name is Artemis, I know you have heard of us." He whispered as he looked down at the man, who had leaned back on his chair. "The guardians." The serious man spoke. "Yes I have."  
  
Artemis smiled slightly as he nodded his head. "Good, 'cause we need your help."  
  
Persia narrowed his eyes. "What exactly do you need my help for?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"One of our soldiers has been captured by the Schwartz. She is essential to us in ways you cannot imagine." Artemis looked down at him seriously. "We need her back. We know how the Schwartz works, that is why we came to you. Will you help us get her back before it's too late?"  
  
Persia looked at both male and female in front of him. Not too many people know where to find him. The people who actually could where unique. He knew these two in front of him were one of those people, but he didn't want to get involved. He already had other problems on his hands; he didn't need to add more. "Artemis, you must know that I don't get involve with…"  
  
"Her brother is one of your assassins Mr. Persia" Luna added as she frowned seriously. "They have already been through a lot. Loosing one another now, will destroy the both of them." She spoke with confidence as she looked down at him. "I don't think you would want an assassin that can't do his job because of a lost, do you?" She asked as she smirked slightly.  
  
Manx looked at the two with surprise. 'Who would have a sister besides Ran?' She asked herself. She thought she knew all four of those assassins like the back of her hand.  
  
Persia stood up and brought out his hand. "Alright."  
  
Artemis smiled a small smile before he took Persia's hand. "Thank you."  
  
~*~  
  
Mina sighed as she looked at Raye. They were both at the temple. It was probably past one in the morning but she couldn't sleep. How could she? Lita had been taking away a day ago and there was nowhere they could find her. They both searched the city at least five times and they came out empty every time. She sighed again as she remembered the way one of the men looked after the kidnap.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Lita!" Raye and Mina screamed in panic and horror as they saw a man behind their friend. Before they could even reach her she was gone. There was no trace of her or the man. It was as if Lita had never been standing in that place.  
  
Both girls turned to their right when they spotted something in the corner of their eyes. Three men stood there, looking at the place their friend use to be with shock, and sorrow. But one of them really captured Mina's attention. He was tall but not tall as the one on his right. Brown hair fell over his green eyes that held tears. To her his was handsome, but the tears that she saw in his eyes before Raye dragged her way, she would never forget them. The way he looked was as if someone had taken away something precious to him.  
  
End of Flash back  
  
Mina was shaken from her thoughts when Raye had slapped her gently on her cheek. Startled, the blonde looked into worried violet eyes and sighed. Raye hadn't spoken a lot since the incident. She could tell the priestess was furious but she hadn't spoken a word and that had Mina worried, because when Raye was angry and there were people around, they would definitely take notice.  
  
"Come on Mina." Raye whispered. "We have to go to sleep. Tomorrow morning we'll call the others and tell them what's happening."  
  
'What a mess we're in.' the princess of Venus thought as she sighed helplessly. 'We need help for this battle, but who can help us?'  
  
As Raye stepped out of the Sacred Fire room she noticed the full moon and smiled. "Selene please watch over Lita."  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: Hey guys. I got this out early. It wasn't suppose to come until mid April but I felt bad leaving the last chapter in such a cliffhanger. So, I hope you enjoyed this one. It tried not to leave it the way I did last time ^_^;; Thank you for all who reviewed. I'm thankful I didn't lose any of you because of the wait. Again I'm sorry. Tell me what you think so far. Don't hesitate in telling me. 


	5. Trouble Starts

Chapter 5: Trouble Starts  
  
Slowly, green eyes opened as a door opened. Groaning from the pain emitting from her essence, the young woman on the floor coward into a small ball. Closing her eyes shut, trying to push out the pain. She was totally oblivious when a man walked in. Her mind was empty from all thoughts while her body screamed in agony. She wanted to die.   
  
When she was suddenly grabbed with her bruised arms, a short sob escaped her chapped lips, while fresh tears fell from her closed eyes. "No...more...please." She whispered hoarsely at her invader.  
  
The man grinned wickedly as his tongue glided on his upper lips, wetting it. He was pleased by her reaction. So pitiful and helpless. She didn't even dare look at him. He reached behind him and grabbed a dagger from his back pocket of his jeans. He was going to enjoy this alright. As long as she keeps the information they needed, he was free to do what he pleased. Those were direct orders from Crawford.   
  
Throwing her like waste, Lita landed hard on her right side. She know longer had the strength to defend her self from her attacker. All she could do was scream and cry. When she heard him coming closer, she prayed for a small miracle.   
  
"Enough Farfarello." A strong voice broke through the darkness.   
  
Lita thanked gods for her savior and allowed the tears to fall. She had barely escaped her beating. She was relieved. She grunted when the lights were suddenly turned on. The young woman forced her eyes to stay closed fearing she would grow blind from the light. She had know idea for how long she had staid in the dark.   
  
"Do you want to kill her?" Her rescuer asked as he stopped in.   
  
Farfarello frowned at the red head in front of him. "Crawford said I can do as I please until she gives us the info."  
  
Schuldich snorted. "And how will she do that if she's dead?" He replied. "Leave her be for today. You can have your fun some other time."   
  
The two men stood there in front of each other, glaring. After what seemed like hours Farfarello gave Schuldich one last glare before leaving the room. The red haired bishounen sighed in relief when his teammate left before he walked over to the still body by a wall. Now that he had seen her, he was displeased at what he saw. Her clothes (if you can call them that now) were totally ruined. Shredded. Her hair that felt like silk before now looked cluttered and rough. Her once flawless skin was now pale and bruised as well as stained with blood.   
  
Schuldich abruptly stopped walking towards her when he saw her open her eyes slowly. He wasn't too shocked when he saw her eyes lifeless and bloodshot. He had expected that when he knew Farfarello was dealing with her. He may not have felt shocked but guilt and sorrow took over. Sighing, he continued to walk to her and stopped when he was right in front of her.   
  
The young woman followed him as he knelt down in front of her face. She was scared that he might do the same to her like the other but something told her he wouldn't, she didn't know what side to believe. She was snapped out of her thoughts when he started speaking.   
  
"Lita." He whispered to her as he brushed her hair from her face. "Lita, if you want this pain to go...let me help you."   
  
Lita looked up at him almost hopeful. She would do almost anything to get rid of this pain. She wanted it to go and to leave her.   
  
Knowing he had her attention he continued. "If you tell me how you are connected with the WeiB and with who, you can be free from this pain Lita. You won't feel it again. I promise you."   
  
The brunette looked as though she was thinking about the offer. She knew who the WeiB was. Her brother had told her everything about him and his teammates. Suddenly a name popped in her head when she was about to speak. Ken, her brother's name. She slowly closed her mouth as a thought came to mind. She couldn't betray her own brother but the pain was so intense. She took in a sharp breath as she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "If...I say...what...will y-you do...to them?" She spoke brokenly while she tried to think straight.   
  
Schuldich knew that to answer this question he would have to lie to her. "We suspect that two dangerous women, we believe their names are Stormist and Malik, are after them. They threatened to kill them and we need your help so we can help them and save them all including the person you are attached too." As he whispered this to her he searched her mind. She was too weak to close him off.   
  
The red head was impressed and a bit shocked when he found out that she was one of the senshi. As he dug in more he found out about her and ken. While her interest in Youji. He frowned at that. Quickly he used his power to manipulate her into thinking the worst from everyone she knew. Thinking that she was being used by all of them, including Ken.   
  
~*~  
  
Ken was restless and worried. He was petrified knowing that his baby sister was with the Schwartz. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she was going through at this moment in time. He was so scared for her. Suddenly, he quickly jumped up from the couch when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs of their hide out. The men around him looked up a bit surprised but turned to a woman they knew well. Suddenly two other figures were behind her. Cast in the shadows. This alerted the men and Aya.   
  
Manx smiled a small smile before she spoke. "Boys, meet Artemis and Luna the guardians of the senshi."  
  
As soon as she finished both Luna and Artemis stepped out of their hiding in the shadows with grim faces, telling the boys and Aya something was wrong. Ken grew pale.   
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: Hey guys, sorry that it's so short. This is probably the worst chapter I have ever written but I'm make it up on the next one. Thank you for all who have reviewed and read. Till next time.  
  
Keiko 


	6. Attack and Knowledge

Chapter 6: Attack and Knowledge   
  
The room was dead silent for a long moment as the eight people in the room were silent. The all just gazed at one another. Luna had her eyes set on Ken's, who looked at her back and almost the tears were brought back to his eyes as he could read her eyes clearly. Telling them what was going to happen.   
  
The silence was broken when Ken took a sharp breath and backed away while shaking his head. "No...Luna...no." He spoke softly but to the people in the room it sounded like whimpers. Some of the WeiBs looked at him strangely while the others and Aya looked concerned. What was going on here?  
  
Omi stepped forward, towards him with worry written all over his face as he looked into the face of Ken. There were so many emotions running through his face that he was surprised, but one was most conspicuous; fear. He had never seen so much fear shown on his friend's face that it scared him. Ken looked as if he was about to break down and Omi didn't know what to do. He had never scene him like this. Omi knew that whatever this had to do with was a direct affect to Ken.   
  
Luna not caring if the others were there watching, ran to Ken and embraced him tightly before he could fall to his knees. His weight was to heavy for her to support alone and ended up on her knees with the young man in her arms. The brunette had buried his face in the guardian's shoulder as he cried. He couldn't believe this. His sister, Lita, was going to leave him for the fifth time. How many times will this happen? It wasn't fair. It wasn't!   
  
Luna sighed as she rested her chin on his head as she rubbed her back delicately like a mother would to her child. She had known Ken for a long time. Always looking after him discreetly, knowing Lita would appreciate it, until he disappeared without a trace. She could remember before the disappearance incident that her, Lita, Artemis, and Ken had spent time together. Those four were the only ones that knew the secret of the two soldiers. They had kept it hidden from the others only because the two siblings didn't want the others knowing.   
  
Luna and Artemis learned about the WeiBs, Persia, and the Schwartz from Ken, while, Ken learned all about the senshi from the two guardians.   
  
Luna was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned she stared straight into Artemis' silver eyes. "Arte..."  
  
He stopped her from saying anything and stood up, leaving Luna to look up at him puzzled. The tall man smiled a small smile towards the now assembled group in front of him. "Luna and I came here to seek help." He paused as he looked at them. "As you already know some one has been captured by the Schwartz. She is very essential to us in many ways and cannot lose her. We came here to ask you if you would help us get her back."   
  
Ran narrowed his eyes as he stared at the man in front of him. "What does this have to do with us? We know nothing of this girl you speak of." He spoke bluntly and coldly to the man, not wanting to get involve.   
  
Ken who had calmed down and was now resting his head on Luna's shoulder narrowed his eyes when he heard Ran, his leader speak. He stood up immediately, while, at the same time helping Luna up. "We will help you Artemis..."  
  
"Ken you are not..." Aya started.  
  
"If not them then I will. I will get her back." Ken finished as he looked at the person in front of him.   
  
"Ken," Luna whispered as she looked at him. "You can't don this alone." She spoke clearly. "You know exactly how they work you told us yourself..."  
  
"Wait a second!" Youji exclaimed cutting Luna off. He looked at Ken incredulous and somewhat pissed off. "You told them who we are!?" He shouted as he grabbed on to the brunette's shirt by the collar.   
  
"Yes I did." Ken snapped back. With a force he didn't know he had he pushed Youji back. The tall man almost stumbled to the ground but caught his balance before he could. Ken glared at him. "How did she know your number anyway?" He asked the playboy. He had thought about that the whole of yesterday. Just was he doing with his sister anyway?   
  
Youji looked up at him a bit confused. "Who the hell are you talking..."   
  
"How did Lita know your damn number?" He asked once more losing his patients quickly.   
  
The tall brunette frowned. "What's it to you anyway?" He asked the shorter man. "Its not like she's your girl. What I do in my life is none of your business."   
  
"When it comes to Lita it is."   
  
"And why is that, hmph?" It was Youji's turn to ask the question. "You jealous cause I got to her first or..." Youji didn't have time to finish his sentence as Ken threw his fist into his jaw.   
  
"She not some kind of PRIZE!" Ken screamed at the taller one who was on the floor. "Don't treat her like the other girls in your damn life Youji."   
  
"What the hell is your problem Ken!" Youji sneered as she held his throbbing jaw. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"Her brother!"   
  
Youji fell back stunned as he looked at the irate man standing in front of him. The whole room was silenced once more as five shocked and surprised gaze fell on Ken. Youji immediately stood up looking at Ken straight in the eyes. "You're what?!"  
  
~*~  
  
In the Tsukino household a blonde woman ran out of her room. She had just received a call from Raye and her voice sounded so urgent that it scared her. For all she knew, her enemies could be attacking her friends at this moment. As she reached the door she called out, "Mom I have to go. Later!"   
  
"Serena!" Mrs. Tsukino came running to stop her daughter but she was too late. The door had already slammed shut. The older woman sighed helplessly. She just wished her daughter would stop running out into the night like this. Her pretty face crunched up in a frown. "Just where do you go Serena?"  
  
Up on the stairs, Sammy stood looking at where his sister once stood. He had heard her yell to their mom and came rushing wanting to ask her the same question his mother just spoke out loud. He remembered the night she had came to his room. He would never forget it, 'cause on that same night she had told him what was going on in her life and why she was hardly there when he needed her. At first, he thought she was lying. It wasn't everyday someone came to you and said I'm Sailor moon and my friends are the sailor senshi. He believed her when she had actually transformed right in front of him. She had told him to keep it a secret and agreed to it. So now he knew the secrets of the soldiers.   
  
Sammy smiled a small smile as he continued to look at the door. He was proud that his sister was one of the heroines of Tokyo. "Good luck, Sailor Moon, sister." He whispered.   
  
~*~  
  
Raye and Mina waited for what was left of the senshi to come to the temple. During the daytime Mina had set out to find Lita while Raye stayed behind to do a fire reading. The fire only answered her question with darkness. It scared her. The darkness was not one that comforts but an eerie one. One that serves the purpose of evil. She was afraid for Lita when she was finished with the readings. The signs weren't good. Not one bit. It was only moments after Raye had finished did Mina had came back exhausted. Raye had suggested for her to take a nap before they called the others and the blonde agreed. Soon the day turned to night.   
  
Now Mina was sitting on the stairs of the temple, while, Raye leaned on a wall, while her eyes were closed. After what seemed like hours both girls fast footsteps coming their way. Mina closed her eyes and did a small prayer that they would take the news well enough while Raye opened her eyes to see both Amy and Serena come up the stairs. Raye was surprised that Serena was ahead of Amy bye more than four feet; usually Serena would be the one to be behind. Raye shook her head and stood up straight waiting for them to stop.   
  
"Raye what's wrong?" Serena asked anxious before she noticed Lita wasn't with the two senshi. "Where's Lita?"   
  
"Yes where is she?" Amy asked as she looked at Raye and Mina.   
  
Raye looked down at the ground before staring at Mina who nodded hesitantly. Returning her gaze back to them she spoke. "Lita's missing. Two days ago we went to a party together and Lita felt something. She told us not to worry and that she was going home, but when she left the party we saw a suspicious man follow Lita. We got worried so we went too but when we arrived Lita had been kidnapped."   
  
"We searched the whole city for her she's not here." Mina added as she stood up from where she was sitting. "Serena we're so sorry. We didn't know it would happen."   
  
Amy and Serena stared at them shocked and worried as hell. Lita was a tough girl. She could hold her own but when something did happen to Lita something was terribly wrong. Serena swallowed hard. "S...sh...she's missing?"  
  
Before Raye or Mina could answer, a sudden gust of wind blew around the senshi hard taking them off guard. Quickly they all covered their face with their hands or arms trying to protect whatever was coming their way.   
  
Suddenly Mina screamed as some powerful force hit her body with an immense speed.  
  
~*~  
  
Suddenly Artemis looked up from where he stood gaining Luna's attention at the sudden movement. He felt something was wrong. "Mina?" He whispered as he listened carefully and sniffed the air around him. Suddenly his body glowed a bright yellow forcing the men and Manx to look away and cover their eyes.   
  
When the light was dismissed a worried and angered man stood there as he glared at something. "Their in danger." He whispered.   
  
"Who?" Omi asked once he could see once more.   
  
"We'll explain on the way. Luna let's go." Artemis ordered and the beauty next to him nodded. Soon, the party of people left the building and heading towards the danger.   
  
~*~  
  
Nagi sighed as he just heard the information Schuldich had just told them ten minutes. The woman was more useful to them then he had thought. He was happy that they had a trunk card to pull out when needed but he didn't like that it had to be the girl. He knew Schuldich didn't like it either since he was interested in her but what could they do? Crawford was running the show not them.   
  
He knew his leader was pleased at the discovery. Crawford was a man to get his job done, using whatever he could and Nagi knew he would use just that. He pulled out of his thoughts as he looked through the adjacent opening of a door and sighed mentally when he saw Schuldich watching over the sleeping girl. This was going to be more difficult than anything else.   
  
He silently removed himself from the door and walked to his room closing the door behind him.   
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: Wow I got this out early. It was suppose to come out next month since I already updated this month but I had nothing else to do. Hope you like it. Tell me what you like about it so far and what you think will happen next.   
  
Jupiter Hime If I offended you from my review on your story I am deeply sorry. I don't know what got in to me when I wrote that. I was so pissed at someone that I sort of took it out on you and I'm really sorry! ;_; I hope you for give me.   
  
Keiko 


	7. Lita?

Chapter 7: Lita?  
  
Crawford wore a frown on his face as he walked to Schuldich's room. It was time for them to make their move. Now that everyone had the pleasure to meet their opponent, they would also have to introduce themselves. He smirked when he thought of the woman. She was quiet a surprise and the best bait they ever had, besides Aya, Ran's sister. He couldn't afford to lose her. She was his key. Knowing Ken, he would be the first to fall once he sees her.   
  
The tall brunette stopped in front of a door. His large hands went to the doorknob before he grasped it ant twisting it to his right. Without hesitation, Crawford pushed the door open and stepped in. The man placed an indifference look over his face as he looked at the picture in front of him. The woman was sitting on his teammate's bed while dressed in his button-down shirt. The first few buttons her unfastened causing for one side of shoulder to slide off. On her shoulder there was a large wound. Crawford knew that Farfarello made the wound. The man loved pain. Schuldich was sitting on a chair in front of her, tending to her wound.   
  
Suddenly, the woman's eyes looked his way. He was surprised to see only void, but refused to show it. He had expected to see pain and tears but empty eyes that started at you unemotionally. He remembered then that Schuldich must had manipulated her mind into thinking they were harmless to her even though they were the ones to hurt her. All Schuldich's victim would star off with impassive eyes.  
  
The woman slowly slid the shirt back up, interfering with Schuldich's treatments. The orange haired man looked at her before turning to what she was looking at and raised an eyebrow towards his 'leader'. "Yea?"   
  
"Let's go." Crawford spoke as he turned around. "And bring her with you." He added before walking out of the room, leaving behind the two others.   
  
Schuldich sighed. He really did not want to go there. He knew where his leader was taking them and he really did not want to go. Especially when it had to do with Lita. Schuldich turned to her and brought up his hand for her to take.   
  
The woman's lifeless green eyes turned to him. Slowly yet positively, she slipped her hand in his.   
  
~*~  
  
"There's no way!" Aya yelled surprised.   
  
Artemis and Luna had just finished telling them the history of the senshi and who they were. Ken and Manx believed every word since they had been told about it before. Omi was skeptical about it. Aya, Youji and Ran didn't believe a word of it. They had to see it first. They had too.   
  
Artemis frowned as he continued to run. Luna was next to him finding no problem in keeping up the pace. He knew they were slowing them down. He had to get to the girls now. "I didn't expect you to believe us. Meet us at the cheery Hill temple, quickly!" With that said Artemis leaped onto a roof of a skyscraper with Luna behind him.   
  
Immediately the WeiBs stopped and looked up in amazement and shock except for Ken. They were all speechless. The only people they knew could remotely jump that high were the Schwartz and the Schreient. They could leap but not like what Luna and Artemis just showed. Ken cleared his throat before running towards the temple. "We have to hurry!"   
  
"What the hell are we getting into?" Manx whispered before she started running again with the others following.   
  
~*~  
  
Sailor moon stood in front of a hurt Mina, protectively as she kept her guard up while looking at Mercury and Mars fighting Malik and Stormist. She could tell that they were just playing with them and that they were a lot stronger than they showed. The senshi were in trouble she knew that indisputably. They're strongest senshi was missing and one of them was badly hurt, they couldn't win this with only two fighting. They needed help.   
  
Sailor moon looked down at the blonde at her feet. She was bleeding gravely. Her chest rose and fell rapidly while silent tears fell from her eyes. The moon princess quickly knelt on her knees and placed Mina's head on her lap. Her hand ran through her hair while the other one claps one of Mina's hands. "Shhh Mina." She whispered to her soothingly. "You'll be alright."   
  
Mina whimpered in pain as more tears flowed. "It...its hurts Serena."   
  
Sailor moon's clouded with tears as she looked down at her friend. "Try not to think of the pain Mina. Think of something else. Something joy..." Sailor moon suddenly stopped when she heard Mars cries for her to move out. She quickly looked up to see something coming to her. There was no way she could move that fast. Sailor moon only did what she thought right. She quickly covered Mina's battered body with hers. Her eyes closed tightly. "Hold on Mina." She whispered in Mina's ear.   
  
Suddenly two blurs appeared unnoticed, before the attack hit where Sailor moon and Mina were. Mars fell to her knees in horror while Mercury just stood there terrified of the scene. Malik's eyes widen in joy as she watched the attack she had send explode in front of her. Her tail swung from left to right showing her excitement. Stormist smirked as she saw the sight. Suddenly a gust of wind picked up the two remaining senshi. Her eyes glowed cruelly and with excitement as she looked at the two struggling senshi. "My turn!"   
  
Before Stormist could do anything to the helpless women in her grasp Malik screamed in pain. Gaining Stormist's attention. The woman glared dangerously at the attacker of her friend as he flipped over Malik's body and landed on his knees. When he turned his body around and matched Stormist's glare with one of his own. One of his hands that wore something like open hand gloves with blades that looked like claws was covered with blood. Behind him a group stood.   
  
Stormist lost her concentration and both girls fell to the ground. They quickly stood up and went closer to the temple. As they did Sailor moon stepped out. Luna was behind her while Artemis was carrying Mina in his arms. Mercury and Mars were happy that their leader and teammates were ok but were shocked to see Artemis and Luna in their human form.   
  
Mina opened her eyes slowly as she looked up at the man that held her. "Artemis?" She whispered. She gained a nod from him and with it her body relaxed.   
  
"Who are you?" Stormist snapped as she stood in front of her injured friend and partner. Her eyes glowed dangerously as she glared at the man that had injured Malik.   
  
Before any of them could reply, they turned to the stars where they heard footsteps. Both enemy of the senshi and the WeiBs frowned deeply at who was climbing up. The air suddenly tensed up as the four groups looked at each other. The first to move was Ken. He glared at Schuldich. The look on his face could have anyone running for his or her life but Schuldich simply grinned at him. "Where is she?" He asked getting right to the point.   
  
The taller man smirked as he shrugged. "Whom are you talking about?"   
  
"Don't play with me!" The brunette yelled frustrated and angry. "Give me back Lita!"   
  
It was then Mars noticed the man that stood with carefree stance. His orange hair was unmistakable. Her fist clinched as she growled. This was the same man that followed Lita and kidnapped her. The same man that took her for two days and did what only god knows with her. Mars closed her eyes before she screamed with pure hatred. "You bastard!" Opening her eyes she looked up at him. Flames danced in violet orbs. "You dare show your face around here? Give us back Lita now." Her voice was demanding and fearless. Her hand suddenly burst into flames while here eyes turned red. Making the girls around her step back. The anger Mars felt today was one she had never experience before in her life.   
  
The fire around her hand grew as her anger did, until she unleashed it towards her target. Her eyes still remained red.   
  
Schuldich slightly frowned while he silently called for Lita. A woman jumped above him elegantly and landed in front of him. She glow a deep green as her eyes flashed. The fire surrounded them but never touched as she continued to glow.   
  
When the fire started to diminish everyone expected Schuldich and whoever jumped in to be dead. It was when the fire died down that they noticed who it was and that both persons were well.   
  
"Lita!" Ken, Omi, Youji, and the senshi exclaimed as they saw her. Why did she just protect their enemy? Was the thought that ran through their minds. Lita's head was bowed so it was impossible for them to actually see her face. Her hand that was behind her fell to her side revealing a gun. As she raised the gun up, her head followed. Swift like a cat she pointed the gun to Malik's forehead and pulled the trigger. Blowing a whole right through her forehead, blood spilling staining her cloths, face and ground. Aya screamed as she saw the body fall to the ground. Sailor Moon looked in shock while everyone stared at Lita unbelieving what she just did.   
  
Another turn and Lita had the gun pointed to Omi. A small grin played on her lips while her eyes remained lifeless. She pulled the Trigger. Youji who was closes to Omi pushed him out of the way only for the bullet to pierce into Youji's shoulder. The taller man screamed in pain as he fell to his knees.   
  
"Youji!" Omi and Aya screamed as they ran to his side while Ran narrowed his eyes at the woman and Ken looked at Lita shocked. She was going to kill one of his friends. His breathing quickened as he stared at the woman in front of him. It was too late to get her back. Tears gathered in his eyes.  
  
Youji only ignored Omi and Aya as he looked up at Lita. He frowned. What was wrong with her? His eyes turned to Schuldich to see him whisper something to her and watched as she turned to Stormist and pulled the trigger. Only to have her dodge it yet attacked by Mars. Killing her with her element.   
  
Schuldich was controlling her but she didn't act like Sakura did when he controlled her. Sakura was very hesitant to do what he commanded but Lita did it without fear or favor. What was going on in her head? Who taught her how to fire a gun anyway?   
  
Youji was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Ken speak.   
  
"Li...Lita?" He called out to her as he got out of his shock. He couldn't believe that she had fallen into their grasp. She looked at her. Studied her and noticed the marks on her hand and the bruise on her face. He looked at her with sympathy and guilt. "What did they do to you?" He asked in a bare whisper. The green-eyed woman turned to him and titled her head to her side.   
  
"Kill him, Lita." Schuldich spoke without restraints as he stared right into Ken.   
  
The young woman slowly pointed her gun to him. She was ready to shoot him but Youji yelled for her to stop. Everyone looked at him puzzled. He gently pushed Omi and Aya away from him as he grasped his wounded shoulder. Slowly, he stood from the ground his eyes always on her. "You don't want to kill him." He spoke as a small frown was shown on his face. He noted how she didn't lower her gun away from Ken and thought he better think of something else. "I don't know what Schuldich made you to believe but its all a lie. Do you understand that Lita? It's a lie!"   
  
The orange haired man frowned. "Shoot him Lita. Kill Ken now!" He couldn't afford to lose her now. Not when he just got her.  
  
"Don't do what he says!" Luna yelled as she stepped forward gaining everyone's attention. "Lita please, don't listen to him."   
  
"Nagi." Crawford whispered to the other man beside him.   
  
The brunette nodded and with his power he threw Luna backwards into the temple. Before anyone else had the gusts to say anything the ground trembled and everyone was sent flying in different directions except for him and his comrades.   
  
"Let's go." Crawford whispered before he turned to leave. He had gathered enough material for the next battle. Schuldich grasped Lita's arm, the one not holding the gun, and turned to follow Crawford. Soon the gang entered a car and sped off.   
  
Lita looked at the gun in her hand for a moment before a lonely tear fell from her eyes. The tear was unnoticed to the others but Crawford who sat next to her. He narrowed his eyes displeased at such thing.   
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: I hoped you all liked this chapter and that the end wasn't a bit bad. Cliffhangers you gotta love them ::giggles:: I know I know but I want to get as much chapters out as I can before finals. Well anyway see ya at the next chapter  
  
Okay I have read stories about this crossover and two tend to stand out more than the others. The only reason is because both stole scenes from my story. They took parts of it and used them for theirs. I would like to say that, I don't appreciate it. If you want to use scenes from this story go ahead BUT YOU HAVE TO ASK ME FIRST! This story has been challenging for me to write and it took me a while to come up with this even though I don't know how I came up with it. I will not say names but you know who you are. Please stop using my work WITHOUT my permission.   
  
Thank you and have a nice day. ^_^  
  
Keiko 


	8. The Truth has to come out Ken

Chapter 8: The Truth has to come out Ken  
  
Schuldich sighed as he closed the door to the room Lita occupied. As he walked away from the door he slowly button up his shirt. When they had gotten back from their 'visit' Lita was as vulnerable as a baby kitten without its mother. He had attempted to 'sooth' her and he had almost had her too, but that stupid tear had to come down from her eyes. Schuldich had immediately detached himself from her.  
  
The orange haired sighed as he fixed his headband. 'I guess, I really do like her.' He thought to himself before frowning. "Damn it! I'm getting soft! Shit." He swore as he slammed his door to his room behind him.  
  
Stepping from the shadow Nagi emerged. A frown twisted his handsome face as his gaze was locked on the door to Schuldich's room. 'She must be eliminated before Brad finds out.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Kuso!" Youji exclaimed as Amy, gently as she could, pulled out the bullet from his shoulder. "Sorry Youji-san, but there was no other way." The blue head beauty told him as she started to clean the wound up. She had made him remove his shirt so she could have a better look at it. Youji only waved her apologies off with a hand gesture before saying, "I've had worse."  
  
The others were sitting or standing in Raye's room in different areas. Artemis was giving his attention to Mina, she was worst than the others, and he helped treat her wounds while Luna sat by a still shocked Serena, who was staring at nothing. Raye was sitting on her bed with her fist clinched. Anger still in her blood. She was quiet but knew that she had to say something. Anything to get her anger out. When Youji yelled was the opportunity she had and she grabbed it. Turning to look at him with cold eyes she snapped. "Will you stop whining like a damn baby and act like a damn man you are!?" She screamed getting all the attention in the room.  
  
Youji, already not in a good mood for this, sneered back. "I'd like to see you act with a bullet in your shoulder. Till then shut the hell up!"  
  
Before Raye could respond, Luna cut her off by placing a hand on her shoulder. The raven beauty didn't turned to face her. She still kept her gaze on Youji. "Raye, its not his fault." Luna whispered to her. "And it's not your fault either."  
  
Unwanted tears gathered in Raye's eyes sooner than she could hide them away. Her gaze fell to the ground in shame. "I should have been able to get her Luna. The power I felt when I was angry was strong enough too. But what did I do?" She wiped her tears away from her eyes as she turned to Luna. "Nothing. I did nothing Luna."  
  
"Yes, you did Raye." Amy spoke still tending to Youji's shoulder and hiding her tears with her bangs. "Out of all of us girls you did something. You may not have gotten her back but you did something. You didn't freeze when you saw her. You should be proud of that." She tied the bandage neatly and stood up.  
  
"But…"  
  
"Stop it Raye." Amy spoke firmly yet there were hints, in her voice, of sadness. She turned to Raye, who was facing her. "Look at Serena. She's in shock." Ray glanced at the blonde, who had pressed her knees to her chest and buried her face in her thigh. The senshi of Mars bit her lips. "She doesn't need to hear this. Mina is hurt. She needs all the rest she can have, so she will be able to help in the next battle. You need to stop blaming yourself. Nobody is at fault. You should be thankful these men came and helped. Things would have been far worse if they hadn't had came."  
  
Raye nodded. Amy was right. Instead of snapping at the man she should be thanking him and his friends. Looking up at him she whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I was just frustrated over the whole situation."  
  
All Youji could do was nod.  
  
Suddenly, Mina's voice was heard. "How do you know Lita?" Her voice was weak but still held enough resonance to be heard. They all looked at the blonde who was pushing Artemis away as she struggled to stand.  
  
"Mina you should rest. You…"  
  
"I'm fine Artemis." The blonde spoke strictly as she looked at Ken, Omi, and Youji. The air around her was one of authority and determination showing the men that she was the leader of the group of girls. "You three were there when Lita was kidnap. Then you come and you," she turned her gaze over to Ken, "you acted as if she was the most precious thing to you. And you…" she looked at Youji, "you looked as if you know her. Who the hell are you men?" Mina demanded in a voice not to be messed with. She was scared of what happened to Lita. Frustrated, had wounds that hurt like hell, and tired. She was not in the mood to be lied too or messed with. She wanted answers and she'd be damned if she was shorn of having them.  
  
Ken sighed as he looked up at the blonde. He could tell she was using every fiber in her body to stay standing and the look on her face was so serious. Lita was right about her. Mina could be carefree and careless when having fun, but when things turned serious she was more serious then Ran, probably, and determined to finish or get what she needed or wanted. "My name is Ken." He whispered. "I'm close to Lita." He added as he looked at all the girls. Serena had lifted her head up but did not face him.  
  
"How are you close to her?" Amy whispered as gave her attention to him.  
  
"We want to know the truth." Raye added. "No more secrets."  
  
The brunette sighed as he looked away from them and to the window he sat next to. He already knew how they would react to what he had to say. He saw it already in his friends' faces. "I'm her brother."  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone but the WeiBs, Aya, Artemis, and Luna screamed. Manx had already left when the enemy had gone.  
  
Youji snorted. "I see secrets are kept on both sides."  
  
Ken shot up from his position to face Youji who was now leaning on a wall. The glare he had fixed for the taller man was one he had never shown before. One of pure hatred. "Shut up!" He yelled. "I don't need this from you right now!"  
  
Youji was taken back by his comrade's outburst but quickly covered it with a smirk. "It's a free country."  
  
Ken narrowed his eyes more. "You never answered my question before." He spoke ignoring everyone else in the room. Right now it was he and Youji. That was all that was on his mind as of this moment. "How did she get your number?" He repeated the question he asked before.  
  
"How else would anyone receive a number?" Youji asked back. He looked at Ken in the eyes. "Lita can take care of herself. She's eighteen not ten. She's free to date who she wants, you have no say in it."  
  
"Yes I do!!!" Ken roared. "When it comes to you I do have a say." The way his was acting now was one that the WeiBs had never scene before and it scared them in a way. Ken was always cool and calm. Never loosing his temper. Not like this anyway. "You are to stay away from her, do you understand that?" He asked Youji with a brother's anger and with frustration. "If you touch her in anyway I see disturbing I will KILL you."  
  
"Ken-san!" Aya exclaimed, as she looked at the man in front of her shocked. He had said that so seriously.  
  
"Ken you don't mean that do you?" Omi whispered as he looked at the taller man. He was so irate, that he didn't know if he should approach him.  
  
"Why not? You've seen the way he treats women. Sweet talks them, sleep with them, never talks to them again. My sister is worth more than that, damn it! His been with so many you couldn't even count them all! I don't want his soiled hands on my sister."  
  
"Ken that's enough." Luna snapped as she stood up. With long powerful strides she reached him within less then ten seconds. With a swift movement she brought down her hand to his face. The room was drop dead silent as everyone stared at the two. Ken who was more shocked then anyone in the room looked at Luna with disbelieve as he brought his hand to his sensitive skin. Luna frowned at him. She was disappointed in him for acting out like that. She took in a breath before she commenced speaking. "What has gotten into you? What would Lita say if she was here?"  
  
Before Ken could respond, Artemis did. "She would slap you and run out." Artemis spoke as he stood besides him. "Then she won't talk to you for a week. It happened before remember?"  
  
Ken looked at the ground not knowing what to say to them. He was so angry that words just came flying out of his mouth uncontrollably. He looked up at where Youji was only to find him in front of him with a mad expression on his face. Taken back, Ken stepped away from him He was even more surprised when he placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "We'll get her back don't worry."  
  
"Youji, I'm…"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Youji insisted. Sure he was upset at the words Ken spoke to him, but they were only true. So what was the point in getting angry when he knew they were true? Besides he knew the feeling of losing someone close to him. She left him, his partner left him and he would be damned if Lita left Ken. When he thought about it they all lost someone close to them. Ran and Aya had lost their parents and Ran almost lost Aya. Omi had lost his family and Oka. Ken had lost Kaze and had lost Lita many other times but this time was different. He wouldn't allow it to happen. Youji just couldn't let that happen. There were too many lives taken away from them. It was enough.  
  
"Tell us everything Ken." Amy whispered breaking the silence.  
  
~*~  
  
Lita was curled up in the bed she was given too. She felt guilty for what happened between her and Schuldich. He had taken care of her when Farfarello had ended his fun, even though she was made to believe that she received the wounds from a battle with the senshi. He had cleaned every wound and made her fell relaxed. Yet when he came to her a few forty-five minutes ago wanting her, she had refused him with a simple tear. The man that had taken cared of her for who knows how long. She should be grateful and try to please him but something in her said that it wasn't right. That she didn't want him touching her. Like she didn't trust him.  
  
A sob escaped her lips as she allowed the tears fall from her swollen red eyes. She had been crying before. She was so confused that she didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't know how to deal with it. She knew that the Schwartz was her teammates, but when she saw her enemies she couldn't help but recognize them but couldn't point it out. There was just something about each an every one of them nagged her. Like she was supposed to remember something yet couldn't. She felt trapped between dream and reality, but the worst thing was, that she didn't know which she was living right now.  
  
Unconsciously, names slipped from her mouth as she fell asleep. "Youji…Ken."  
  
~*~  
  
Ken had told the senshi and WeiBs everything about him and Lita. How they were only two years apart, how the government separated them when their parents died in the plane crash leaving Tokyo. He told them how he searched for her once he left the government and found her in a park when she first realized that she was sailor Jupiter. He told them that he always kept an eye on them until Kaze betrayed him and he was taken in by Persia. They were separated again. The next time Lita had found him. He told her how nervous she was when she had come up to him but only ended up turning back. Luna and Artemis were the ones that finally put them together. Since then they, four of them would never separate. He said that the reason why they didn't know about them was because they, Lita and him, thought it would be much safer not too. Then he told them that they were separated once more when Tokyo was attacked by Galaxia and didn't see each other for the past year until she had came to their flower shop weeks ago.  
  
"That's all, basically." He whispered as he stared at his empty teacup Raye had given him before he started.  
  
"And now she's taken by the Schwartz." Ran stated and watched as Ken nodded. He looked down at his sister by his side and sighed. He knew what Ken was feeling now. He was there before and never wanted to go through it again but now his friend is. He narrowed his eyes in anger and hatred as he thought of his enemies. 'I'll help you get her back Ken, you have my word.'  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: I'm really close to stop writing fics. I hate it when people don't ask before they 'borrow' ideas or scenes. I REALLY do. So if this continue this story and the DBZ/SM fic will be the last the finish and the rest will just be wasted. I'm sorry to those who are innocent but I've had it. This is not the only time this has happen and it pisses me off. Well, anyway, the truth is out. What now? When will Lita be rescued? I'm tired. Tell me what you think of it. See ya!  
  
Keiko 


	9. Youji’s Explanation

Chapter 9: Youji's Explanation  
  
A small amount of gray smock left soft yet rough lips as a man stood outside a temple, looking at nothing yet everything. His mind was thinking of one thing…person. Bringing his hand that held the burning cigarette to his mouth, he took another drag.  
  
"You know," A voice spoke behind him. Youji didn't have to turn to look that it was a female talking to him, nonetheless, Luna. "Lita lost some one to lung cancer because of their smoking." She spoke quietly as she stared at where the man was staring.  
  
Youji turned his head and looked down at her. "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
Unknown to them Ken had stepped out of the temple and stood still listening to them. He had been looking for Youji to apologize to him but decided not to interrupt their conversation and wait.  
  
Luna smiled a small smile, as she continued to look forward. "You two seem…close." She whispered. "Lita had pulled the trigger to her gun without hesitation when you didn't say a word. But when Lita had pointed the gun at Ken, she didn't pull the trigger when you spoke to her. She probably would have done it with Schuldich's command." Luna looked up at worried and frowning man that had looked away. "You saved Ken from death and you saved Lita from her own death." She paused when Youji looked back at her surprised as well as Ken. "She would have followed Ken, when she found out her doings. They are so close Youji. I've never seen anything like the bond they hold." Tears from Luna's eyes started to fall to her dismay. With one movement she wiped them away. "Don't take what Ken said to you personally. He's very protective of his sister."  
  
Youji shook his head. "He's right. I've been with so many women Luna. Ever since my partner, Murase Asuka, died I've been looking for the same kind of love that I had for her. I guess I lost myself in my search. When Lita first came into our shop I could tell there was something about her that was different and when we had a brunch together. I got to know her more. I guess from then on she grew on me." He finished as he looked at her. "When she called me to come get her that day, she sounded scared. I knew something was wrong and I told Ken. Omi had decided to follow us while Ran and Aya closed the store. If I was only faster Lita would still be here and everything would be fine." He scowled at himself as he clenched his hand into a tight fist. "But I was not. Now our enemy has her. If only I drove faster."  
  
Ken looked at Youji with sadness and new admiration. From what he had heard, it sounded like he really liked his sister and he was putting himself in blame for her capture. Ken felt disgusted with himself as he remembered what he had told his tall friend. He didn't even bother to listen to his friend's side of it before accusing him of things. Hen wanted to slap himself for saying and thinking such things but he still had a small nagging thought that Youji would do something to his sister that he wouldn't like.  
  
Youji sighed as he dropped the cigarette and stepped on it. He ran his hand through his hair and turned around only to freeze for a second when he saw Ken. How much did he hear? He asked himself.  
  
Luna looked to where Youji was now gazing to see Ken looking at them. She smiled at him before walking into the Temple, leaving the two men alone.  
  
"Youji," The brunet paused as he search for his words.  
  
"What is it?" The tall one asked as he looked inside the temple to see Raye walk into a room with a tray of sandwiches and Amy with a tray of tea. He realized that he had not eating since yesterday morning and it was now mid afternoon. His stomach quietly growled begging for food. "Can it wait?" He asked the smaller of the two as he walked by him.  
  
Ken watched as Youji leave him outside, but before Youji stepped into the room where the other WeiBs occupied, he quietly yet loud enough to be heard, said, "I'm sorry Youji."  
  
"Don't be sorry for saying the truth Ken." Youji replied before leaving the brunet outside.  
  
~*~  
  
Lita slowly woke up to see Nagi in front of her. She slowly looked up until her eyes were locked with his. She didn't like what she saw. He was looking at her as if she was the enemy, yet wasn't she their teammate? That's what Schuldich said to her when she woke up that one day.  
  
Remembering the orange haired man she lost her gaze with the smaller member of Schwartz let her eyes gaze around the room. 'Where was he?' She thought as she looked back at Nagi. 'And what does he want?'  
  
"We're making another appearance." He spoke to her calmly. "Crawford said to take you there and eliminate the WeiBs and Senshi. Get dressed." He commanded before leaving the room knowing he was lying through his teeth. He knew Crawford would have his head for this but he couldn't allow her to stay here. She was distracting one of the most powerful Schwartz and inadvertently putting him in danger with Crawford. He already knew that Schuldich was falling for the brunette with every passing period they spend together, he just hoped he didn't know what he was doing until it was too late.  
  
"Nagi I'm ready." A soft voice spoke from behind him.  
  
Turning around, Nagi looked at the tall woman. She was dressed into the clothes Schuldich had left for her the other night. Tight leather pants, black tube top, a dark green chocker. She had a tight green cloth around both her wrists while her feet were adorned with high heel boots. Her hair was let loose, framing her face delicately. Her gun in her hand. She looked beautiful. Nagi search for any wounds that Farfarello had placed on her body but found them all gone. In a way he wasn't surprised knowing she was one of the senshi. Looking away from the woman he nodded. "Let's go."  
  
In the shadows narrowed blue eyes looked as the telekinetic of the group left the house with his woman. As he emerges from the shadow his orange hair can be seen. "What the hell are you thinking Nagi." He hissed. "You're blocking me out."  
  
~*~  
  
"So how will we do this?" Mina asked as everyone sat around the room. They were talking about how they would get Lita back.  
  
"We don't know. Even us don't know where our enemy hides." Ken spoke as he sighed. This was stressing him out. He didn't care about anything anymore. All his focus was on his missing sister. "If there's anything we can do is wait until they strike."  
  
Ran nodded. "If the Schwartz don't want to be found they won't be found. We have to wait and then attack. Because of this all we can do is stay alert and ready for anything they throw at us."  
  
"So we're just going to sit here while Lita's in trouble?" Raye asked incredulous. "You must be out of your mind."  
  
"You said you're self that you and Mina searched for her for days and you didn't even find a trace." Youji started. "What makes you think it will be different now?"  
  
Raye didn't reply but glared at the man.  
  
Serena who had been silent the whole time since they were gathered in the temple looked up to the group. "Minna, what the WeiBs are saying is the only way we can do things. They know the people that took Lita away from us. We should just follow their lead."  
  
"What are you saying Serena!" Raye yelled angered and surprised. "I will not just sit here."  
  
"Why are you making this difficult? The…"  
  
"Because Lita is missing! The more time we waste the more chance she's…"  
  
"Stop it Raye!" Serena yelled as tears gathered. "I haven't slept nor ate since I found out Lita was missing. I'm on the verge of breaking down and I don't need this from you. Not now. As the leader of this group you will do as I say and wait." She looked at the other girls and the guardians. "Do any of you disagree with this?"  
  
The room remained quiet and Serena smiled a small smile. "Good." She turned to Ran. "What do we need to know about these people?"  
  
Ran looked around at the men in the room before he looked back at Serena. "It will take time." He spoke firmly.  
  
Serena nodded. "We have the time."  
  
Ran nodded and began feeding them the information they knew about the Schwartz.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: Sorry this is so short. More next time. Hopefully. Well tell me what you think. And I'll try to get the rest of the story out soon. I won't be updating until next week because I'll be going to L.A. this weekend and Monday. Till next week. ^_^ 


	10. She's Back

Chapter ten: She's Back  
  
"Okay," Amy spoke as the men finish talking. "Now that we know what we need to know. I think I can come up with a plan to draw them out. Hopefully they will be paying attention."  
  
Serena looked up at her blue haired friend puzzled. What was she planning? She just hoped it wasn't anything too dangerous. "Mind telling us?" She asked in a whisper as she continued to look at her friend.  
  
Amy shook her head. "No, not yet. I don't know if it will work yet."  
  
Raye frowned. Since when did Amy never share her ideas? She would put this in the back of her mind. There was a sudden shock go through the back of her mind. Silently she stood up and went to the door. Oblivious to the stares she was receiving from the others. Something was wrong. She felt someone here. As soon as she slid the door back a loud gunshot was heard and the bullet skinned Raye's cheek before burring itself in a wall, an inch from were Aya stood. There wasn't time for a reaction as another shot was heard and the raven-haired Miko was in the arms of one of the assassins standing next to a wall away from the door.  
  
Ran, who had Raye in his arms breathing heavily and cupping her bleeding cheek, stood silent and alert like the others. They were all trying to listen to any movements from the outside yet everything was silent.  
  
Suddenly, they heard another gunshot and the window shattered. Serena and Mina who had been standing next to the window screamed from shock and hurt as some of the blades cut their skin.  
  
Another round of shots where heard and three bullets found themselves buried mere inches from Amy's bare feet. To scared to move Amy was frozen in spot while her chest heavily heaved up and down, as she took deep breaths.  
  
The WeiBs remained calm as they listened to the footsteps outside. They knew it was the Schwartz but which one of them. Suddenly all movement stopped outside and the WeiBs looked at each other puzzled. Were they gone? No they couldn't. Schwartz, don't hit and run just to scare four girls. There was something wrong. Aya stood in the far corner, so she wouldn't get caught with one of the bullets, all though, the first one was too close to her face. She looked at her brother who was still holding Raye and caught his gaze. She nodded and slowly crept out of the room, into the hall way and into another room. She would stay there until Ran would come and get her.  
  
Suddenly, a voice boomed and the WeiBs immediately knew who it was. Nagi.  
  
"We only want the girls. Come out!"  
  
"Do you think we'll just give them up like that?" Ran shouted.  
  
"Either that or Ken's sister dies." Nagi threatened from outside.  
  
The girls stiffened while Ken narrowed his eyes with anger. He ran to the door and froze at what he saw. Nagi was behind Lita, with a gun to her temple while she held a gun in her hand point at Ken.  
  
Nagi grinned as he clicked off the safety latch. "Now."  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Nagi looked at the temple in front of him as he climbed the last step of it. He turned to his left and watched as the brunette was behind him. "You know what to do." He spoke clearly.  
  
Lita nodded as she brought out her gun and walked past the slightly taller man. As she saw one of the doors of the temple slide open she placed her gun in front of her and shot the first bullet before running in a blur of black and brown. As she ran she made sure her shows didn't make noise to attract the attention she didn't want. As she stopped she was in front of a window. She could see two of the girls, Nagi and the others wanted to eliminate, and shot pulled the trigger twice, breaking the window. When she heard the screams a small frown was placed on her face as she moved to another position, shooting three bullets. She couldn't help that this was wrong.  
  
As this went on both her and Nagi didn't notice Schuldich's gaze from a shadow.  
  
Suddenly, to the surprise of Lita, she felt the end of a barrel pressed on her temple. She stiffens when Nagi pulled her closer to him. The fears in her increased as he pushed the gun closer to her head, making her tilt her head to her left.  
  
"We only want the girls." Nagi began to lie as he looked at the temple that Lita had damaged. "Come out!"  
  
"Do you think we'll just give them up like that?" They heard a hard and deep voice ring from inside the temple. Nagi knew it was Ran, the leader of the WeiBs.  
  
"Hmph." He silently snorted as he held the brunette tighter. He opened his mouth to say what will really get their attention. "Either that or Ken's sister dies." Nagi threatened as he hid a smile. He knew Ken would be the first to come out and he wasn't disappointed when he did. "Point your gun to him." Nagi whispered in Lita's ear. She did just that. Nagi had first thought he would just give them back Lita and get rid of her before his friend found himself in trouble with Crawford, but now that he was here with her why not use her to get rid of his enemy?  
  
Ken clenched his hands into a fist while his bugnuks stood out from his newly made right fist. Behind him Youji stood tall as he looked at the scene. Ran stood where the door was while Omi hid behind the window, ready to attack. He placed his bow gun that was fully loaded on the window ceil yet still hidden from the curtains. He aimed his weapon towards Nagi hand that held the gun. As his finger pressed down the trigger the arrow was sent flying to its target.  
  
Nagi turned his eyes to the up coming attack and as it was about to hit his hand, he stopped it with his mind. While he was distracted Youji sent his wire to Nagi. It wrapped itself around the gun that was pressed onto the girl's head. Before the Nagi could pull the trigger it was pulled out of his hand.  
  
This time when Omi sent another arrow to him, he couldn't stop it and it embedded in his shoulder. Nagi's hold on Lita dropped allowing her to escape, while the hand that held her grabbed on to his wounded shoulder.  
  
Before anyone could do anything a blur went past between the two enemies and grabbed Lita. Nagi swore silently as he looked up at the roof of the temple, to see Schuldich holding on to Lita, while glaring at him.  
  
"Schuldich let her go!" Nagi yelled to him.  
  
"What the hell were you doing here anyway? Trying to kill both of you?" He sneered as his grip held on to Lita tightly. His chin right above her head.  
  
"It's called saving your ass from Crawford. You're getting too attach to her. Let her go before it's too late. We can just tell Crawford that they ambushed us!" Nagi insisted, ignoring Sailor Mars as she came out with Sailor Venus, followed by Omi and Mercury.  
  
Ken and Youji were the most surprised of the group at what Nagi had just spat out. Schuldich loved Lita? That was impossible! Isn't it? Ken was even more frustrated than when he was with Youji liking his sister. There was no way in hell, that he would allow Schuldich near his sister. Not after all the things that he had done to them. He would rather die first.  
  
"You know me better than that Nagi." Schul spoke as he glared at his young friend. "I don't give a damn about Crawford and I'm not letting her go, got that?"  
  
Nagi growled as he heard him. He was being foolish. He would risk everything for that woman who was clearly their enemy as well. Unconsciously he started glowing. The girl needed to go and NOW.  
  
Before he could do anything three voices were heard.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" A white mist encloses the temple area blinding the WeiBs and Schwartz.  
  
Needing the cover they wanted, Mars and Venus positioned themselves where they could easily hit Schuldich and give minor injuries to Lita. There was no way they could not hurt her in the process.  
  
"Venus Meteor Shower!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars' fire rings quickly went to Venus' attack and looped around it before it hit it's target. The mist vanished at Mercury's will and they all watched as the attack hit Schuldich. The man didn't even have time to move as the attack hit him. His body covered Lita's but she also felt the pain he felt. As the attack stopped, the tall man fell to his knees bringing Lita with him, with his weight.  
  
Unable to catch his balance, Schuldich fell to the ground. Before he did he had twisted his body around to make sure Lita would land on top of him, before he fell unconscious. With a thud they both hit the ground. As he fell unconscious, the hold he had on Lita's mind melted away, leaving her confused and angst for a while as they remained on the ground.  
  
Silence was all around them as they all stared at the two on the ground. At that time Aya and Serena, who had been too weak to fight, came out. It had been too easy to be over, yet Schuldich looked as if he was unconscious so did Lita. That changed when the brunette started to move and fall off of Schuldich.  
  
Without caring of the consequences that might happen if Schuldich attacked, Ken ran to his sister's side and fell to his knees. He brushed her hair away from her face to see her eyes that were staring back at him with half closed eyes. "Lita?"  
  
A small smile fell on Lita's lips as she closed her eyes in exhaustion. "Ken." She whispered and immediately could smell his colon as he pressed her to him in a tight hug. She buried her head in his neck as her arms went around his back.  
  
"I thought I lost you." He whispered in her ear as his tears fell from his eyes. "Don't ever do this again."  
  
Lita only smiled; before she fell asleep she whispered her apologies.  
  
Nagi pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and grunted from the pain. He stood up straight with slight troubles because of his wound. Picking Schuldich with his mind he disappeared* without a word with the orange haired man.  
  
~*~  
  
When Lita opened her eyes and looked at unfamiliar ceiling she stood up straight only to fall back on the bed from exhaustion and a dizzy spell. She groaned.  
  
"Take it easy." A voice whispered softly.  
  
Lita turned around to look into green eyes of a man she had deep feelings for. She sighed in relief before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Youji smiled softly at the woman in one of Raye's beds before standing up from the chair he had sat in for the past six hours, just watching over her. He looked at her one more time before leaving the room only to find Ken leaning on a wall. The brunet looked at him expectantly. Wanting to know if his sister had woke up.  
  
Youji smiled at him. "She woke up but went back to sleep." He told him. "She should be wake in another hour."  
  
Ken sighed in relief, before looking up at Youji. "Hey," he started. "Don't hurt her ok?" Instead of waiting for Youji's response he left the hallway, leaving a surprise Youji.  
  
The tall brunet smiled. "I won't."  
  
~*~  
  
Schuldich groan in pain as he opened his eyes slowly to see himself in his room. If one would look they would think he was alone, but Schuldich knew better. Someone was hiding in the shadows of his room. Groaning, he spoke. "What do you want?" He didn't feel like having 'company' right now. He wanted to be alone.  
  
Nagi stepped out of the shadows and immediately received a glare from his friend, who was on his bed. "I told Crawford that we were ambushed by the WeiBs and lost Lita. He seemed to believe it, although he was pissed that we lost what could have been the end of the WeiBs. I believed this was for the best anyway Schuldich." He whispered as he looked away. "You were getting to attached to the girl. Sooner or later Crawford would have noticed and you would be in trouble and he would have gotten rid of the girl anyway."  
  
"Get out Nagi." Schuldich hissed. He didn't want to listen to him even though he was speaking the truth.  
  
Nagi sighed. "Fine, just get yourself together before Crawford noticed." He spoke before walking out of the room.  
  
Schuldich sighed as he lay back in his bed, while trying to rid his thoughts of Lita.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you think it was a trick?" Mina asked everyone in the room. "I mean it was too easy to get her back. I was thinking five injured while the rest exhausted kind of battle."  
  
Omi shrugged, "Hopefully it was the last of the battles."  
  
"Tell me about." Ken whispered. He was really happy that his sister was back with him and not in the hands of his enemy.  
  
Serena looked at both Ken and Youji puzzled and worried. "How is she?"  
  
"She'll be awake soon." Youji replied as he looked at the clock on Raye's wall.  
  
"I'm awake." A hoarse voice spoke from behind the group.  
  
Everyone turned to look up at the, yawning behind her hand, brunette. She was wearing one of Raye's big buttons down shirts that went down to her knees. Her hair was still down from before. Serena immediately stood up from her spot on the ground and ran to one of her closest friends, giving her a hug. The hug almost threw Lita to her butt if she hadn't grabbed on to the door. Her eyes were round as baseballs as she looked down at Serena surprised. Soon all the other girls came and buried Lita among themselves in hugs. Amy, although more reserved then the others couldn't help but shed a tear.  
  
"I feel loved." Lita laughed as she looked at her friends who were in front of her.  
  
"You should be!" Mina spoke seriously although you could tell by her eyes she was joking. "Raye gave us hell and I got beat up because of you."  
  
"Hey!" Raye shot back. "I did not."  
  
Lita only laughed. The girls seemed to have forgotten about the guys until Omi cleared his throat. All five turned to look at the guys. Lita's eyes locked with Youji's first for a moment before she ran into her brother's arms, embracing him as if she had just found him. Ken returned her hug with the same strength and love.  
  
Lita pulled away from him and gave him a bright smile.  
  
Ken smiled back before kissing her forehead.  
  
Luna and Artemis were outside smiled at the reunion. They turned to look at each other. The tall man smiled down at her before kissing her cheek. With a soft white glow, he mutated back into is cat form followed by Luna. The two cats quickly ran into the room and went to their holder.  
  
~*~  
  
A year later, Lita opened the door to the flower shop. She had been going to since she was free from the Schwartz's hold. As she stepped into the shop, she looked up to meet smiling faces. "Hi guys." She greeted while walking to Ken.  
  
The tall man hugged her after he kissed her cheek. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he looked down at her.  
  
"To see me of course." Youji answered for her as he stepped into the shop from the back. He was dressed to go out. Ken looked down at Lita and realized she was in tight pants and a halter-top. He blinked a couple of times, before saying, "Where's the rest of the outfit?"  
  
"Ken you promised." Lita spoke as she pouted.  
  
The brunet sighed. Yes he had promised to be cool with whatever decisions Lita made, but can you blame him? "Fine."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll chase the guys away." He winked at his friend as he slipped his arms around his girlfriend's slender waist from behind.  
  
Ken huffed, "Why don't you chase yourself away too?" He spoke as the couple walked out the door.  
  
Behind him, Aya and Omi laughed, while Ran grinned while still doing his job.  
  
~*~  
  
Lita grinned as she stepped into the club, Youji at her side. "So, you going to show me how to dance, or what?" she asked, grinning at him.  
  
Smirking, Youji tugged the brunette onto the dance floor. "Okay." Pulling her close, he placed his hands low on her hips. While, she wrapped her bare arms around his neck, loving the close contact. "Did I ever compliment you of your choice of clothes?" Youji whispered to her.  
  
Lita had dressed in little clothing possible without getting scowled by Ken. Her, dark green, almost black, halter top stopped right above her belly button showing off her well built stomach. Her pants were skin tight around her waist and thighs. At the bottom, there were slits, showing off her well-shaped legs. Long wavy brown chocolate hair fell off her shoulders, like a chocolate waterfall.  
  
Lita giggled. "Not yet."  
  
He smiled at her. Gently, he brushed his lips across her neck and felt her shiver. "Well, I'll have to show you." He whispered to her, before he kissed her neck softly. "But not now."  
  
She grinned at him. "Uh-huh, I'll remind you of that."  
  
Chuckling as he nodded, he pressed closer to her. "Right."  
  
"If Ken would see us now," Lita giggled before she sighed. "It won't be too pretty."  
  
Youji pulled away from her slightly to look into her eyes. "Lita, Ken will be fine." He whispered to her. "Now come on, lets have fun." He grinned at her.  
  
She smiled at him before she turned her back to him, as she held his hands, she wrapped them around her waist. She moved slowly to the rhythm of the song and was satisfied with a half moan and half grunt from the man behind her. "Having fun?" she asked him bellow whisper.  
  
Pulling her closer, he whispered back. "Yeah, don't stop." As soon as the song ended, a tall man walked up to them and grabbed Lita's arms, as she had turned back to look at her date.  
  
"Hey, darling. Let's dump him and go somewhere. I can give you what you really want." He grinned at her, as he looked her over.  
  
Lita raised her eyebrow at him before she frowned. "My name isn't darling and the answer is no." She spat before turning back to Youji, who was glaring at the man.  
  
The same man she had turned down suddenly turned her around. She winced at strength of his grip on her arm before looking up into his glaring gaze. Youji jerked the man's arm away from Lita's and smacked him with his fist, in his jaw. Youji looked down at the man with disgust while he placed an arm around Lita's shoulders. "The lady said no." He whispered before walking away with Lita.  
  
Once far away, Youji stopped walking and stood next to a wall where not a lot of people were, before looked at Lita with a worry gaze. "You okay?" He asked her in a soft voice. "He didn't hurt you did he?"  
  
Lita shook her head as she smiled at him. "No he didn't." She answered him. "Thank you."  
  
Youji nodded as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Lita closed the space between them and kissed him affectively, bringing the passion in him out. Lita slowly backed away from him, while a smile was on her list. "Lets go somewhere Youji." She whispered. "It's too crowded here."  
  
Nodding, Youji wrapped his arms around her and walked out of the club. They found themselves, half an hour later, at the park. The couple sat on the grass, facing the lake while in each other's arms. Lita was content when the night air caressed her skin gently and played with her hair. She looked at Youji who was looking down at the lake with a serene look on his face. Unable to resist touching his face, she brought up her hand and did so. The brunet looked down at his girlfriend and allowed her to caress his face. When she had pulled back, he looked at her puzzled when he saw tears forming up. "Lita?"  
  
"Youji, I'm in love with you." She barely whispered, making Youji strain to hear. "Please don't hurt me." She begged as she buried her face in his chest.  
  
Youji pulled her away from him enough so he would be able to look down in her eyes. He smiled at her as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I won't hurt you Lita. I promise you." He paused and kissed her softly yet quick. "I love you too."  
  
Lita smiled brightly and loving at him, before she kissed him fully on his lips. Sighing in the kiss, Youji wrapped his arms around his girl while deepening the kiss. 'I finally found the love I've been searching for.' He thought. "You are mine Lita, like I'm yours." He told her, after breaking the kiss.  
  
"Forever." Lita added to it.  
  
Under the crescent moon, the couple cuddled up together. Enjoying the peace and content feeling they had with each other.  
  
~*~  
  
* Can Nagi do that? If he can I apologize. ^_^;;  
  
Author's Note: Well this chapter is done. On to the next. I hope you like it. If it sound rushed I deeply apologize. I was running out of ideas and time to do this. I will be working on Five Men, A Baby and Destiny next along with Wasurete Wa Imasen. Tell mw what you think of it. I know this is not my best story in my short collection but still. ^_^;; Newayz, if there's any grammatical mistake please over look it. Anyway till next week. 


End file.
